souvenirs d'un dragon : la chute
by FrozenSuicune
Summary: "The life is a flash of light, no, my life was a flash of light."  La vie est n'est qu'un flash de lumière. non, ma vie fut un flash de lumière. Aussi violente que courte.  8 ans avant les événements racontés dans "The Dragon Lady". Récit de la chute du Maître des Dragons jusqu'à sa "renaissance". Cette fic est lièe à mon autre fic "The Dragon Lady" (univers de POKESPE)
1. Chapter 1

"_The life is a flash of light, no, __**my life**__ was a flash of light."_

_« La vie est n'est qu'un flash de lumière. non, __**ma vie**__ fut un flash de lumière. Aussi violente que courte. »_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Un flash de lumière blanche.

C'est la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer.

Sa vie entière avait défilé devant ses yeux à une vitesse folle, le suffocant avec tous les moments marquants de sa courte existence.

Le peu de bons souvenirs qu'il gardait furent noyés par tous les mauvais, et puis la douleur effaça tout.

La vengeance, la haine et l'amertume avaient depuis longtemps remplacé la compassion dans son cœur, mais les regrets allaient bientôt tout emporter.

Le regret de ne pas avoir pu réaliser son rêve, celui de purifier le monde de toute trace d'Humanité au seul profit des pokemon et d'une poignée d'élus.

Attisé de rancœur vers ceux qui avaient précipité à sa chute et écraser ses rêves, ou plutôt celui. Ce jeune dresseur blond originaire de Viridian tout comme lui …

Puis il y eut la douleur, une insupportable douleur qui lui brûlât le corps tout entier avec force et intensité, lui consumant son esprit par la même occasion.

C'était comme s'il errait dans un horrible cauchemar sans la possibilité de se réveiller, sombrant dans l'abysse sans fin qu'il croyait être sous ses pieds.

Etait-ce ça que l'on nommait l'Enfer ? Pensa t il pendant une brève seconde

Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, au moment même où la puissante attaque le frappait de plein fouet, le Dragon Master avait concentré ses pouvoirs dans une vaine tentative de protéger ses pokemon au lieu de lui-même.

Les pouvoirs décuplés de Yellow par l'île combinés à la puissante attaque électrique de Pika l'avaient expédié tout droit loin de Cerise Island, dans un lieu bien précis : la forêt de Viridian.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Le premier à reprendre conscience fut le dracolosse de Lance, son plus fidèle pokemon.

Le gros dragon orange s'assit lentement sur son séant et étudia son environnement, se demandant ce qui avait bien put se passer. Il vit des arbres et de la végétation partout où il posa son regard.

« _De la forêt ?_ » Il huma l'air ambiant. « _Je reconnais cette odeur, c'est Viridian … _» Il leva les yeux vers le ciel comme une goutte de pluie s'écrasait sur son museau. « _Il va pleuvoir très fort … pourtant ce n'est pas le moment de la saison des pluies … »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, un petit gémissement attira soudainement son attention.

Un grand Ptera s'était écrasé à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il était étendu sur le dos, gémissant de douleur. Ses ailes rétractées sur son ventre, protégeant quelque chose.

Le dracolosse se leva et commença à se déplacer vers le pokemon préhistorique mais faillit marcher sur une queue bleue.

Il baissa la tête pour identifier à qui appartenait cette queue et découvrit deux draco dont les corps étaient étroitement enlacés l'un autour de l'autre.

« _Sakor, Valaa !_ » cria le dracolosse en les secouant frénétiquement pour les réveiller.

Les deux pokemon dragons ouvrirent leurs yeux en même temps, ils semblaient sains et sauf mais leurs corps étaient couverts d'égratignures.

Dans la petite clairière où visiblement ils avaient tous atterris en catastrophe, le dracolosse remarqua qu'un arbre avait été arraché et qu'à quelques mètres de là gisaient un Léviator et un Dracaufeu dans un trou creusé dans la terre, vraisemblablement par leur chute.

« _C'est Orage et Amber … oh non …_ » déclara un des draco en apercevant ses compagnons inertes sur le sol.

« _Où est le maître ?_ » demanda soudainement l'autre draco en agitant sa tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de le voir.

La peur étreignit soudain le cœur du dracolosse quand il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne se réveille dans la forêt : un volcan sur une île, un énorme pokemon oiseau au dessus de leurs têtes, le combat acharné contre ce petit humain blond et ses pokemon,la lumière aveuglante et puis plus rien … le trou noir total jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge ici.

Les draco se précipitèrent vers le Léviator et le Dracaufeu tombés tandis que le dracolosse courait vers le Ptera qui semblait respirer difficilement.

« _Arkeos ! Arkeos ! Réponds !_ » cria désespérément le dragon orange comme il commençait à paniquer, ne détectant toujours pas l'aura unique de son maître à proximité.

Il replia délicatement les ailes membraneuses du pokemon préhistorique pour voir son museau et vérifier son état quand il aperçut une forme immobile allongée contre la poitrine du pokemon.

La crinière rousse en désordre plus qu'échevelée, ses vêtements complètements en lambeaux, le corps inerte. Du sang maculait sa poitrine et commençait à se répandre sur le corps de l'aerodactyl et sur l'herbe.

Le pokemon volant finit par se réveiller à cause des cris et des pleurs du dragonite. Il regarda dans tous les sens, confus, essayant de savoir où il était quand il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine.

Le ptera essaya de bouger mais il était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement.

« _Archie … j'me suis fait griller …le maître il …_ » Haleta t il à l'adresse du dracolosse en baissant sa tête pour observer le corps meurtris de leur maître qui respirait à peine.

« _Calme-toi, reste tranquille…_ »

Le ptera ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

Le grand dragon orange retira alors tout doucement le corps de son maître de celui du pokemon préhistorique et l'allongea sur l'herbe de la clairière qui commençait à se gorger d'eau à cause de la pluie qui s'intensifiait de minute en minute.

Il prit délicatement la tête de son maître dans ses pattes avant et poussa alors un hurlement de mort qui alerta tous les pokemon sauvages des environs et les fit fuir.

Le léviator et le dracaufeu, réveillés grâce aux deux draco après un moment de confusion, se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où gisaient le ptera évanouit et le dracolosse en pleurs soutenant leur maître.

Les pokemon formèrent un cercle autour de lui, gémissant et pleurant la perte de celui qui avait été bien plus que leur maître.

Cependant celui-ci n'était pas mort, pas encore.

Sa respiration était très faible, à peine perceptible et son sang continuait à couler des nombreuses blessures de son corps, se mélangeant à l'eau de pluie qui engorgeait la terre, formant une marre rougeâtre autour de lui.

La draco femelle, Valaa, fut la première à réagir et à approcher son oreille du visage de son maître pour détecter son souffle.

« _Archie ! Vous tous ! Le maître respire encore !_ » S'exclama t elle.

Tous les pokemon relevèrent la tête et cessèrent leurs pleurs, scrutant attentivement le visage de leur maître.

Archie rugit à nouveau et cria désespérément de toutes ses forces.

« _A l'aide ! Aidez-nous je vous en prie !_ »

Ils attendirent désespérément une réponse comme le rugissement du dragonite se perdait en écho dans la forêt.

«_ Quelle aide peut bien venir à notre secours, nous sommes en plein milieu de cette satanée forêt que les humains redoutent ! _» grogna Amber la charizard avant de baisser la tête tristement.

_« On ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ça !_ » pensa Archie _« pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Non ? il ne peut pas nous laisser seuls, me laisser seul …. »_

Il continua de pleurer sur le corps de son maître, paniqué, incapable de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le sauver quand soudain il crut entendre des bruits de pas et une voix.

Tout d'abord, pensant que c'était son imagination, il n'y prêta pas attention quand soudain il entendit plus distinctement la voix qui semblait provenir de l'autre bout de la clairière.

« .. Il me semblait avoir entendu un pokemon crier à l'aide i peine 10 minutes, Feuille aide-moi à le trouver ! D'après le cri, ce devait être un drag…. Oh par le tout puissant Arceus ! » S'exclama la femme comme elle marchait de plus en plus vite dans leur direction.

Elle était vêtue d'une cape brune à capuchon duquel ses longs cheveux verts dépassaient et un leveinard d'une couleur inhabituelle pour son espèce : verte brillante, la suivait de près.

Instinctivement, les pokemon du Dragon Master se retournèrent pour faire face à l'inconnue bien décidés à défendre le corps de leur maître de leurs vies s'il le fallait.

La femme qui avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, l'air surprise et horrifiée à la fois par ce qu'elle voyait, tendit rapidement ses mains paumes ouvertes devant elle en signe de paix.

Surprenant les pokemon, elle parla dans leur langue.

_« N'ayez crainte je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis venue le plus vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai entendu l'un de vous appeler à l'aide._ » Dit elle d'une voix douce qui les apaisa dès l'instant où elle parla.

« _S'il vous plaît aidez-nous, sauvez notre maître !_ » supplia le dracolosse en larmes.

Les autres pokemon s'écartèrent laissant voir à la femme ce que le dragon orange tenait dans ses pattes.

« Nom de … mais c'est le jeune … » Elle courut s'agenouiller près du Dragon Master, glissant une de ses mains derrière sa tête et de l'autre soulevant les tissus de sa veste et de son pull complètement déchirés pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Elle eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle vit.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut agir rapidement, sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, il a déjà perdu trop de sang comme ça ! » Elle leva la tête vers le dracolosse. « Archibald tu vas venir avec moi, je vais nous téléporter dans un endroit sûr. » Elle se retourna vers les autres pokemon du Dragon Master. « Vous tous, vous allez suivre Feuille, elle vous amènera jusqu'à nous. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Et Arkeos ? » demanda Archie en faisant un signe de tête vers le ptera toujours évanouit.

« Feuille va s'occuper de lui, ensuite tes camarades le porteront jusqu'à nous. Allons maintenant, nous avons perdu assez de temps ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et libéra un puissant pouvoir tout devint flou autour d'eux et l'instant d'après ils étaient devant une grande cabane troglodyte construite au pied d'un arbre gigantesque.

« Archibald, aide-moi à l'emmener à l'intérieur. » demanda la femme qui tenait toujours dans ses bras la tête de son maître.

Il hocha la tête, s'agenouilla du mieux qu'il pu et présenta ses pattes pour qu'elle y place lentement son maître.

Elle se releva et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

« Allonge-le sur le lit. » dit elle en pointant son index vers le lit de mousse recouvert de couvertures qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il avança à l'intérieur et dû se courber pour ne pas endommager le plafond. Il s'assit sur le sol, laissant la mystérieuse femme approcher son maître.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à défaire ses vêtement déchirés, le dracolosse poussa un grognement de protestation.

« Du calme Archibald, ton jeune maître a besoin de soin médicaux et je suis de loin la personne qui ressemble le plus à un médecin ou une infirmière dans le coin, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance tout comme tes petits camarades. »

« _Qui êtes vous et comment connaissez vous mon nom ?_ » demanda le gros dragon toujours suspicieux.

« … » Elle sembla réfléchir un moment. « Ah oui c'est vrai, je vous avais effacé la mémoire ce jour là. » dit elle en gloussant. « Disons que c'est une très longue histoire, je te raconterai tout plus tard si tu veux, en attendant tu peux m'appeler Emma. »

_« Emma …_ »

Ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il ne pouvait dire quoi exactement.

Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort dehors, la pluie tambourinant contre les vitres des petites fenêtres rondes. Soudain des cris et des rugissements attirèrent l'attention du gros dragon.

« Ah, les voilà ! » s'exclama Emma tandis qu'un leveinard vert tout trempé rentrait par la porte de la petite maison et faisait son chemin vers la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« _Ils sont tous là. La dracaufeu aimerait être dans un endroit au sec, le ptera a besoin de soin, je crois qu'il a été électrocuté mais les draco et la levaitor vont bien._ » déclara le leveinard à l'humaine assise sur un tabouret près du lit, essayant toujours d'enlever les vêtements poisseux et collés par le sang du Dragon Master.

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est bien. Conduis les à la grange près de la petite grotte, propose aux deux draco de venir s'ils veulent nous aider. »

Le leveinard hocha la tête et repartit dehors sous le regard curieux d'Archie.

L'étrange femme aux cheveux verts soupira tout en continuant de déshabiller le Dragon Master.

« Ah pauvre Lancelot, le destin a été plutôt cruel avec toi pour te mettre dans cet état, mais heureusement que la vieille Emma veille sur ses Enfants. »

« _Vos enfants ? Maître Lance n'est pas un de vos petits que je sache._ »

« C'est une façon de parler Archibald, je considère tous ceux qui sont nés dans cette forêt comme mes propres enfants. » Expliqua t elle en souriant.

Le dracolosse pencha sa tête sur le côté, pas vraiment sur de comprendre.

La leveinard revint dans la maison portant dans ses bras une grande bassine en cuivre et un gros coffre en bois, les draco jumeaux l'accompagnaient.

« Ah merci Feuille, et bonjour vous deux. » dit elle en levant la tête vers les pokemon qui venaient d'entrer.

« _Feuille nous a dit que l'on pouvait aider à soigner maître Lance._ » dit la femelle draco.

« Oui, de l'aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de refus. » répondit Emma, « Faites tout ce que vous demandera Feuille, elle a l'habitude. Pour commencer vous pouvez aider à remplir cette bassine d'eau bouillante. » Elle ajouta en désignant la grande bassine de cuivre que la leveinard avait posé sur le sol.

Quand elle se retourna, le corps du jeune Dragon Master était secoué de violents spasmes.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise cardiaque ! » s'exclama t elle en se levant d'un bond de son tabouret.

Elle saisit à la volée le petit coffret que lui tendait son leveinard et prit une fiole en verre contenant une espèce de poudre. Elle déboucha la fiole et mit le goulot proche des narines du Dragon Master la réaction fut instantanée : il se mit soudainement à tousser violemment et presque à suffoquer.

« Archibald, aide-moi à le mettre en position assise. »

Le dracolosse se précipita au côté de son maître et aida l'étrange femme du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand Lance arrêta de tousser et que sa respiration fut un peu plus régulière, elle déboucha une autre fiole contenant un liquide bleuté, lui ouvrit la bouche et versa tout le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche tout en lui tenant la tête et lui massant la gorge pour qu'il avale.

« Voilà, ça devrait le faire dormir paisiblement pendant un long moment. AU moins je pourrais travailler correctement. »

Elle lui maintint la nuque pour que sa tête évite de tomber lourdement et le rallongea sur le lit.

Le dracolosse regarda avec inquiétude la poitrine de son maître se soulever très faiblement.

Elle lui tapota le flanc.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le soigner. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu peux rester au pied du lit si tu veux mais ne me gêne pas, je vais avoir du pain sur la planche. »

Il hocha juste la tête et partit se rouler en boule au pied du lit en bois, comme elle le lui demandait.

Les deux draco apparurent à l'embrasure de la porte, ils portaient la grande bassine par les anses de chaque côté à l'aide de leurs queues.

« Ah merci beaucoup, vous pouvez la poser sur le sol. »

Les deux dragons restèrent près de la porte, regardant tour à tour leur maître et le dracolosse.

« _Pouvons-nous aider à faire autre chose ?_ » demanda la femelle dracolosse.

« Hm … l'un de vous pourrait aller voir dans la petite grotte comment se porte votre camarade le Ptera et les autres. »

_« J'y vais._ » dit l'autre draco avant de glisser silencieusement sur le sol pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.

« Approche ma chère Valaa, tu vas m'aider à veiller sur ton maître. »

« _Et Archie ?_ »

« Il est bien trop inquiet pour m'aider pour le moment, je préfère le voir dormir. »

Le draco pencha la tête sur le côté.

Emma passa le reste de la journée et toute la nuit à nettoyer les plaies et les brûlures du Dragon Master aidée par son leveinard et la draco femelle. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit tandis que les pokemon prenaient un repos bien mérité après avoir été soigné par Feuille la leveinard.

_Le Dragon Master étant dans un état de léger coma, il ne bougeait pas vraiment et Emma devait veiller à ce qu'il respire correctement en maintenant sa tête droite en la calant avec tous les oreillers et les coussins qu'elle avait dans sa petite maison._

Et elle pouvait sentir qu'elle était loin d'être au bout de ses peines avec ce dragon déchu.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours passèrent et son état ne s'améliorait pas mais cependant il restait stable, mais malgré tout ses blessures ne se refermaient pas correctement et cela commençait vraiment à inquiéter Emma.

Après avoir épongé le front du jeune homme une énième fois, elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc de bois se trouvant sous le porche de sa maison, las et épuisée.

Les pokemon de Lance l'entourèrent bientôt et Archie s'approcha d'elle, prenant la parole pour eux tous.

_« Est-ce que notre maître va guérir, est-ce qu'il va se réveiller bientôt, sera t il toujours le même qu'avant ? _»

« Je ne sais pas, il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. »

_« Je n'arrive plus à communiquer avec lui par télépathie depuis que l'on s'est écrasé ici dans la forêt et je suis très inquiet, nous le sommes tous d'ailleurs. _»

« Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner Archibald, nous devons attendre et prier Arceus et les autres Gardiens du monde de le tenir en vie. »

Le grand dracolosse baissa la tête, l'air abattu.

« Vous pourrez peut être me dire qui ou quoi l'a mis dans cet état là, même si je crois en connaître la réponse. »

_« C'est ce rat électrique ! Avec ce petit humain au chapeau de paille !_ » cria le Léviator avec rage.

La femme aux cheveux verts tourna la tête

« Ho-Oh tout-puissant ! Viridian est parfois cruel avec ses enfants … Mais on ne peut forcer le destin, votre maître l'a appris à ses dépends, et il l'a appris d'une manière très rude ! » S'exclama t elle.

_« Notre maître n'a rien fait de mal ! Il voulait un monde rien que pour les pokemon ! Il s'est battu pour ce qu'il lui semblait juste de faire !_ » Répliqua le dracolosse.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de juger de ses actes. Seul Viridian le peut. » Répondit elle en se levant et en rentrant à l'intérieur, suivit de près par son leveinard et la draco femelle.

_« Qu'est-ce que Viridian à avoir avec l'état dans lequel se trouve mon maître ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette forêt pouvait parler !_ » Demanda le dracolosse en entrant à son tour dans la petit maison, faisant craquer le sol et la charpente.

Emma se dirigea dans sa chambre, là où reposait Lance.

« Toi et ton jeune maître vous n'écoutez plus la Forêt depuis que vous avez eut l'âge de 12 ans, il serait grand temps d'ouvrir vos oreilles à nouveau ! »

Le gros dragon pencha la tête sur le côté et poussa un curieux grognement.

« Viridian … A moins que … » elle claqua des doigts. « Mais oui ! Je dois essayer, il le faut ! »

« _Essayer quoi ?_ »

« Archibald, tu va m'aider à transporter ton maître, si Viridian le veut, je peux le faire. »

Elle s'approcha du lit et commença à resserrer les couvertures autour du Dragon Master et fit signe à Archibald de s'approcher.

« Tu vas m'aider à porter ton maître dans un endroit très particulier, j'ai besoin que tu le prennes dans tes pattes et que tu t'envoles vers la cime de l'arbre géant que tu vois derrière ma maison. »

_« Pourquoi ?_ »

« Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît, je te rejoindrai au sommet de l'arbre dans un instant. »

Le dracolosse ne posa pas plus de question et obéit curieusement il commençait à faire relativement confiance à cette étrange femme qu'il semblait avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Soulevant délicatement son maître du lit, il avança lentement sans faire de geste brusque, sortit de la petite maison, déploya ses ailes et prit son envol sous les regards curieux des autres pokemon à qui Valaa avaient brièvement expliqué la situation.

Le gros dragon orange suivit les consignes d'Emma, et comme prévu il la retrouva presque au sommet du gigantesque arbre. Au milieu des plus grosses branches était un grand creux naturel qui avait formé un bassin, creusé sans doute par le temps et remplit d'eau dont la surface brillait d'une étrange lueur verte.

Archie se posa sur une surface plane du tronc, aux abords de la petite piscine naturelle où attendait la femme aux longs cheveux verts.

« Merci dragon. » dit elle en s'approchant du dracolosse.

Archie aida Emma à étendre son maître sur le dos celui-ci, toujours dans le coma, commença à frissonner.

La femme posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il recommençait à avoir de la fièvre.

« Il ne faut plus perdre de temps. » déclara t elle en ôtant les couvertures dans lesquelles il était enroulé puis retira sa longue robe avant d'entrer dans l'eau et de se retourner pour saisir le Dragon Master et l'entraîner doucement avec elle dans le bassin.

Elle l'immergea complètement, laissant reposer sa tête dans son giron tout en lui mouillant le front.

_« Mon maître ne vous aurait jamais laissé faire ça s'il avait été conscient. _» déclara le dracolosse en grognant quand il observa cette humaine bercer son maître contre sa poitrine nue.

Emma eut un léger rire de gorge.

« Ah ça je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Ton jeune maître est encore plus farouche que le plus sauvage des pokemon que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Mais rassure toi, je le considère comme si c'était mon propre fils, d'ailleurs d'une certaine manière je suis un peu comme une sorte de mère pour lui si on peut dire. »

_« Mère ? Sa mère et la mienne sont mortes le jour de notre naissance !_ » objecta le pokemon dragon.

« Oui je le sais bien. » répondit tristement Emma. « Maintenant laisse-moi me concentrer veux-tu tu peux m'aider en reliant ton esprit à celui de ton maître si tu le souhaites mais je te demanderai de ne plus me parler pendant un petit moment. »

Le dracolosse s'assit près d'eux mais garda ses distances pour ne pas entrer en contact avec cette eau étrange dont il se méfiait.

Emma ferma les yeux et étendit ses bras sur le corps de Lance, ses mains se mirent à briller et à émettre une curieuse lumière verte et l'air autour d'eux sembla vibrer pendant un instant avant que toute l'eau du bassin naturel s'illumine à son tour de cette même lumière verte surnaturelle.

Archie ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Cette lumière brillante et l'aura qui s'en dégageait était la même que celle de son maître quand il se servait de ses pouvoirs mais en beaucoup plus intense.

Archie essaya de rentrer en contact avec son maître par télépathie mais son esprit semblait hors de porté de celui du dragon.

Emma priait de toutes ses forces le Gardien de Viridian de venir en aide au jeune leader de l'Elite Four, suppliant les légendaires de le laisser en vie.

Le dragon orange ne sait plus combien de temps ils restèrent dans cet arbre immense qui dégageait une très puissante énergie, amplifiée visiblement par la présence de la femme aux longs cheveux verts.

L'eau du bassin cessa soudain de luire, laissant l'obscurité de la nuit envahir peu à peu les environs. Emma lâcha un grand soupir et sortit de l'état de transe dans lequel elle avait été depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied dans ce bassin.

« Oh mon garçon, qu'as-tu fait pour mettre Viridian autant en colère … » murmura t elle.

Elle se releva lentement et amena le Dragon Master près du bord puis elle sortit complètement du bassin, enfila de nouveau sa robe et étala les couvertures à plat sur l'écorce de l'immense arbre.

Sans poser de question, Archie alla retirer son maître de l'eau et le posa délicatement sur les couvertures avant qu'Emma ne le recouvre.

« Rentrons à ma chaumière, il ne faut pas qu'il reste mouillé ou il va être malade. »

Le dracolosse hocha la tête et ajouta.

« _Mon maître n'est jamais malade, et si cela lui arrive, il arrive à se guérir tout seul s'il n'est pas trop fatigué, il fait ça tout le temps._ »

Emma eut l'air contrariée.

« Hm, les choses changent Archibald rien n'est immuable, les choses changent même si l'on ne le veut pas. »

Le dracolosse plissa les yeux, troublé.

Emma se téléporta à nouveau avec le dragon Master, laissant le gros dragon orange seul dans cet immense arbre à l'aura étrange et perturbante.

Il vola jusqu'à atteindre la base du tronc et parcourut les quelques mètre restant vers la chaumière qui avait été construite entre deux grosses racines avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte en bois.

« Entre vite et ferme bien la porte derrière toi. » demanda la femme aux cheveux verts.

Il obéit et ferma le plus doucement possible la porte en bois à l'aide de sa queue.

Elle était dans la pièce principale et avait installée son maître le plus confortablement possible devant le grand foyer de la cheminée dans lequel rugissait un grand feu.

« Merci Amber. »

Grogna la femelle dracaufeu en réponse avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dormir avec les autres pokemon dans la grange.

Le dracolosse se coucha contre son maître, le protégeant de son corps massif.

Il bailla largement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil sous le regard attendrit d'Emma, assise non loin de là sur une chaise à bascule.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Le lendemain, tard dans la matinée, Archie finit par se réveiller. Il se réveilla cependant en sursaut quand il entendit son maître tousser violemment.

Le dragon orange était fou de joie qu'il ait enfin reprit conscience et instinctivement lui parla par télépathie comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« _Lance ! Mon frère ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours !Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Lance … ?_ »

Lance fit une grimace de douleur, ce qui inquiéta terriblement le gros dracolosse qui cessa la télépathie immédiatement avant d'aller rapidement à la recherche d'Emma, laissant son jeune maître seul.

Il l'a trouva dehors, en train de soigner des pokemon sauvages venus lui demander son aide entouré des autres pokemon dragon.

_« Emma ! Emma ! »_

« Ne crie pas si fort Archibald, tu vas effrayer cette famille de rattata ! »

_« Je … désolé mais mon maître s'est enfin réveillé et je crois qu'il a du mal à respirer ! »_

« Que dis tu ! » s'exclama t elle, laissant tomber sur le sol le bol qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de sa petite maison, suivit de près par le dragon orange, et découvrit le jeune homme roux toussant de toute ses forces et luttant pour respirer.

Elle attrapa plusieurs coussins et lui releva le dos tout doucement avant de placer une main sur son front et l'autre sous son menton pour lui soutenir la tête.

Lance hoqueta de surprise et sembla se raidir d'avantage tandis qu'Emma lui murmurait de la voix la plus douce possible près de son oreille :

« Chut, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre.»

Après de longues minutes, il sembla se détendre un peu. Emma en profita pour le redresser d'avantage, l'installant en position assise et l'adossant à son propre corps pour le maintenir.

« Archibald, va remplir un bol d'eau et apporte-le moi s'il te plaît. »

Le dracolosse hocha la tête et partit rapidement vers la cuisine, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit bol en bois entre ses griffes qu'il tendit à leur soigneuse.

« Merci. » répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

Sans plus attendre elle approcha le petit bol des lèvres du Dragon Master et le força gentiment à ouvrir la bouche.

Au début il ne fit aucun mouvement, mais quand le liquide rentra en contact avec sa langue, il se mit avidement à boire tout le contenu du bol.

« Doucement ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Le dracolosse s'approcha doucement de son maître. Le dragon orange était soulagé de ne plus voir son maître tousser mais il s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour lui et il avait ses raisons.

Lance n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne pouvait bouger uniquement que sa tête pour l'instant et était encore trop faible pour faire autre chose. Ses traits étaient creusés, ses yeux ambrés encore lourds de fatigue, ses cheveux roux emmêlés et terne, il avait le teint pâle et était amaigrit du fait d'avoir été alité sans bouger pendant plus d'un mois déjà.

Archie tenta à nouveau de communiquer par télépathie mais ne reçut aucune réponse à sa grande déception.

Le Dragon Master ferma étroitement ses yeux en faisant une grimace de douleur tout en poussant un petit gémissement.

Emma posa une main sur son front encore brûlant, elle murmura une berceuse pour le calmer tout en le berçant doucement dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un enfant.

Lance, qui était déjà somnolent à cause de son état, finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Emma.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre qu'il te parle de lui-même. Son esprit est très agité, patience. Il finira par revenir vers toi et les autres, en attendant dis leur que votre maître est réveillé mais qu'il a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

Archie soupira tristement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la forme endormie de son maître puis retourna dehors avertir les autres pokemon.

Emma rallongea le jeune homme sur le dos, posa délicatement sa tête sur la pile de coussins avant de le recouvrir de couvertures. Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe, alla reposer le bol en bois dans la cuisine et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

De nouveau à l'extérieur, elle remonta ses manches et soupira à son tour.

« Ah … Pauvre petit … »

Toute la journée elle soigna les pokemon sauvages qui venaient à elle. Cela avait toujours été ainsi d'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire elle avait toujours vécu ici dans cette forêt mystérieuse que les humains avaient nommé Viridian à cause de la couleur de la luxuriante végétation qui y poussait ou bien peut être d'après le nom du premier Être humain qui avait découvert la forêt, une jeune femme dont l'existence était oubliée depuis si longtemps à présent ...

Elle demanda à un des deux draco de surveiller de près leur maître tandis qu'elle continuait de s'occuper des pokemon sauvages avant de partir pour quelques heures à travers la forêt pour cueillir des baies et d'aller en direction de la ville pour se procurer des provisions toujours en compagnie de son leveinard à la couleur si particulière.

Elle n'avait aucune crainte de laisser le jeune Dragon Master endormit dans sa petite chaumière car elle savait que les puissants dragons surentraînés protégeraient l'endroit. La confiance et la dévotion totale de ces pokemon envers leur maître la fit sourire. C'était incroyable de voir des créatures aussi farouches, agressives et menaçantes d'apparence s'inquiéter autant pour un humain.

Elle revint chez elle à la nuit tombée, les bras chargés de paquet et de fournitures tout comme l'était son pokemon. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut témoin d'un spectacle surprenant :

La salle principale était remplie de pokemon, ceux qui n'avait pas pu ou osés entrer dans la petite maison étaient restés près de la fenêtre la plus proche, passant leurs museau à travers. Les autres étaient tous couchés autour de leur maître, lovés contre lui sans pour autant le coller.

Archie le dracolosse était assit tout près de la tête du jeune homme roux, le fixant avec intensité. La femelle dracaufeu s'était allongée près de la cheminée et avait posé sa queue à l'intérieur du foyer, prodiguant chaleur et lumière à tous.

Les deux draco dormaient à ses côtés, leurs corps enroulés l'un avec l'autre dans un entrelacs d'écailles bleues et blanches. Le Ptera et la léviator étaient les deux seuls pokemon à être restés dehors.

Emma s'approcha lentement pour ne pas les réveiller et observa tout ce petit monde avec tendresse. Elle resta là un long moment à les regarder avant de finalement décider d'aller dormir.

Pour être réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit par le son d'une violente quinte de toux. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, saisit un bol en bois qu'elle remplit d'eau claire et marcha vers la grande pièce d'un pas rapide.

Emma fut accueillit par des pairs d'yeux luisants.

«_ Le maître vient de se mettre à tousser, nous sommes inquiets _» dit la femelle draco en se redressant pour faire face à la femme aux cheveux verts.

Emma reproduisit les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait fait le matin même, soulevant la tête du jeune homme pour le faire boire lentement tout le contenu du bol. Elle attendit qu'il se calme puis qu'il se rendorme tout en lui peignant ses cheveux ébouriffés à l'aide de ses doigts.

Constatant que tout allait bien, elle repartit dans sa chambre essayer de gagner quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

Lance se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête fulgurant, il essaya de se frotter les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Désorienté et nauséeux, malgré son état de faiblesse, il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour tenter de communiquer avec son dracolosse.

_« Archie … Archie … »_

La voix faible du Dragon Master fit écho dans la tête du dragon qui se releva vivement pour s'approcher un peu plus près du visage de son maître.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : grandes orbes bleues brillantes face à deux petites orbes ambrées.

« _Lance, tu vas bien ?_ » demanda le dracolosse par télépathie.

Son maître déglutit faiblement, essaya de parler mais aucun son audible ne sortit de sa bouche.

_« Archie …. J'ai mal … au crâne …_ »

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller chercher Emma, je reviens tout de suite ! _» répondit le gros dragon avant de commencer à se lever.

Lance déglutit plusieurs fois, essayant d'humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue. Après de grands efforts il finit par prononcé d'une voix éraillée, râpeuse, le nom de son dragon :

« _Archie … »_

Celui-ci se retourna vers son maître, tout heureux il poussa un petit rugissement de joie.

« _Je suis là vieux frère, on est tous là, je reviens tout de suite, je vais juste la chercher._ »

_« Qui ? »_ demanda Lance par télépathie mais le dracolosse était déjà partit, le laissant seul avec ses deux draco.

Les deux longs dragons bleus se rapprochèrent de leur maître et le regardèrent de leurs yeux bruns intense

_« Maître Lance ? »_ demanda doucement la femelle dans le langage des pokemon.

Lance ne répondit pas tout de suite mais fit un effort pour murmurer le nom du pokemon.

« Valaa … »

La dragonne secoua la tête en poussant un doux cri, contente d'entendre son nom de la bouche de son maître.

Les deux dragons se postèrent de chaque côté de leur maître et glissèrent leur tête en dessous de ses bras afin que ses mains se posent sur leurs corps.

Emma arriva dans la pièce, les manches retroussées et un tablier autour de la taille.

Archie revint auprès de son maître. Celui-ci parut soulagé de revoir le gros dragon orange et esquissa même un faible sourire en sa direction avant de lever les yeux vers Emma.

Son expression changea rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux avant de tourner son regard à nouveau vers son dracolosse.

« _Qui ? Comment … _»

«_ Elle s'appelle Emma, elle habite dans la forêt de Viridian depuis des années ! Et dire que l'on ne la jamais vu avant tu te rends compte ! Après ce qui s'est passé là bas, sur l'île, on a atterrit ici en plein milieu de la forêt, c'était horrible j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! et puis elle nous trouvé et … _»

Le dragon parlait si vite qu'il accentua sans le vouloir la migraine de son maître.

_« Archie … pas si vite … j'ai … mal à la tête ! _»

_« Désolé. »_ répondit le dracolosse en baissant la tête, tout penaud.

Emma les observa un moment ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, de la même manière qu'ils avaient toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit.

« Archibald. »

Le dracolosse se retourna vers elle en entendant son nom.

« Tu vas m'aider à transporter ton maître dans la chambre, il y sera beaucoup mieux qu'allongé sur le tapis devant la cheminée. » dit elle calmement.

Le dragon orange hocha la tête.

Lance ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais il sentit son corps se faire soulever par deux bras puissants tandis que les mains fermes mais douces de la femme aux cheveux verts lui maintenait la tête.

Les deux draco les suivirent de près, enveloppant leur maître avec les couvertures ramassées sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

Le dracolosse fit son chemin lentement vers la chambre et déposa son maître délicatement sur le lit. Emma l'adossa alors contre la tête de lit en calant plusieurs oreillers dans son dos puis le recouvrit de nouvelles couvertures, jetant les autres dans une grande corbeille que les draco s'empressèrent de déposer hors de la pièce.

Une fois installé, Lance ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et essaya de parler.

« Qui … qui êtes vous ? » murmura t il en articulant difficilement.

« Mon nom est Esméralda Viviana Jade Salem De Viridian, mais tu peux m'appeler simplement Emma. » répondit elle en souriant.

« Emma … » répéta t il d'une voix rauque avant de fermer les yeux.

Emma alla s'asseoir à son chevet et lui tapota gentiment mais fermement la joue.

« Oh non, ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir mon grand ! »

Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux, semblant légèrement irrité.

« Valaa, apporte-moi la fiole bleue qui se trouve sur la table de la cuisine veux-tu ? »

La femelle draco s'exécuta et revint quelques instants plus tard avec la fiole serrée étroitement dans le bout de sa queue.

Elle remercia le dragon, déboucha la fiole, pinça le nez du jeune homme et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir ou protester de quelque manière que ce soit, lui versa une petite quantité du liquide bleu dans la bouche.

Lance avala malgré lui, toussa un peu et lança à Emma un regard meurtrier.

« Voilà. Tu devrais te sentir un peu mieux à présent. » Dit elle en lui souriant.

Effectivement, les effets de la potion furent très rapides. A peine avait il ingurgité le peu qu'elle lui avait donné qu'il se sentit tout à fait éveillé sa migraine avait disparut et sa gorge ne le brûlait plus.

Il se détendit un peu avant de se raidir à nouveau quand il sentit la main d'Emma sur sont front.

« La fièvre est tombée, c'est bien. » déclara t elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. « Feuille, apporte la sacoche s'il te plaît. »

La leveinard répondit en poussant un petit cri provenant d'une autre pièce de la petite chaumière, le pokemon apparut peu de temps après dans la pièce en portant une grande sacoche de cuir brun.

Emma fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit un thermomètre qu'elle introduit dans l'oreille du Dragon Master sans le prévenir, il inspira sous le choc.

Feuille attrapa un stéthoscope en poussant un petit cri avant de mettre l'appareil en place contre ses oreilles et de placer l'extrémité sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

« Elle s'excuse si c'est un peu froid. » Avertit Emma en riant légèrement.

Elle retira le thermomètre de son oreille à son grand soulagement et lut attentivement les chiffres qui s'affichaient sur l'appareil.

« Définitivement plus de fièvre, j'espère que cette fois c'est bien fini. »

La leveinard retira le stéthoscope et regarda Emma avec intensité.

« Pas de lésion ? Pas d'arythmie ? Incroyable … » murmura t elle pour elle-même.

« Archie … » murmura le Dragon Master d'une voix à peu près normal.

Le dracolosse se déplaça de l'autre côte du lit et approcha sa tête près de celle de son maître.

_« Oui ? »_

« Ne laisse pas cette … Emma me toucher ! »

S'il avait pu cirer, il aurait fait.

Archie pencha la tête, confus, puis regarda Emma et Feuille et à nouveau son maître.

« Eloigne-les de moi, sors-moi de là tout de suite ou fais quelque chose ! »

Emma, qui avait tout entendu, se mit à rire.

« Si tu es ici c'est à ton dracolosse et à tes pokemon que tu le dois. Ne joue pas les enfants capricieux avec moi et reste tranquille de toute manière tu n'es pas vraiment en état de bouger pour le moment. »

Le gros dragon orange recula un peu, sa queue heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd et se mit à trembler. La pièce était trop exiguë pour son corps massif.

Lance commençait à retrouver l'usage de ses bras sous l'effet de la potion et tenta de se lever en prenant appui sur ses mains avant qu'une douleur fulgurant dans la poitrine le stoppe net dans son élan et le fasse gémir.

« Archibald, empêche-le de bouger ! » ordonna t elle avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.

« Lâche-moi Archie ! » Haleta Lance en essayant de se débattre malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait.

_« Non, reste tranquille, ça ne va faire qu'empirer tes blessures ! _» grogna le dracolosse en secouant la tête

« Quoi ? … »

Il saisit sa poitrine avec une main tremblante et la retira en constatant qu'elle était maculée de sang …son sang.

« Là, calme-toi, ton dracolosse a raison, tu devrais l'écouter. » Déclara Emma en revenant à son chevet, elle tenait des bandages et une bouteille d'alcool dans ses mains, suivit de Feuille qui elle tenait plusieurs fioles dans ses pattes avant et avait coincé quelques unes dans sa poche ventrale.

« Qu'est-ce qu... Argh ! … »

«J'essaie de te soigner par tous les moyens possibles et il serait sage de ta part que tu restes tranquille !»

N'attendant pas qu'il réplique, elle imbiba une compresse avec de l'alcool et l'appliqua sur la large blessure qui venait de se rouvrir

Il siffla, faisant une grimace de douleur tandis qu'Emma, aidée de son leveinard, nettoyaient la plaie.

Archie maintint son maître en position assise tout le temps que la femme aux cheveux verts bande son torse, serrant étroitement les bandages, mais pas de trop afin qu'il puisse respirer.

Elle contempla son œuvre sous le regard haineux du Dragon Master avant de faire un signe de tête au gros dragon qui réinstalla son maître récalcitrant contre ses oreillers.

« Pire qu'un enfant … » soupira t elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

«Traître ! » siffla Lance à l'adresse de son dracolosse qui fut blessé par cette accusation.

« Ne le blâme pas, il ne veut que ton bien et s'il m'écoute c'est uniquement dans ce but.» Intervint Emma.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, puis les releva vers son dragon.

« _Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_ »

Archie hocha la tête. Les deux draco qui s'étaient approchés du lit, hochèrent la tête également.

Feuille lui fit un sourire bienveillant et Emma s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Tu reviens de loin. Je peux comprendre que tu sois perdu, désorienté et stressé mais essaie de te calmer et tout ira beaucoup mieux tu verras. »

Le Dragon Master ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Comme il frissonnait légèrement, Emma le recouvrit de couvertures supplémentaires avant de s'éloigner.

« Je te laisse te reposer, je reviendrai te voir plus tard quand tu seras plus calme. Archibald, et vous les draco, vous venez avec moi. Feuille tu restes ici. » Déclara t elle en invitant d'un geste de la main les dragons à sortir de la pièce avec elle tandis que son leveinard s'asseyait sur un petit tabouret de bois.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et inspira profondément.

« Votre maître n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre. »

Les trois dragons la regardèrent, perplexes.

_« Non, je le sais bien, nous le savons tous mais personne ne pourra jamais changer son caractère._ » Répondit tristement le dracolosse.

« Peut être que si, qui sait … »

La femelle draco pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce que la femme voulait dire.

Emma ria.

« Votre maître est à une période délicate de sa vie les humains appellent ça la crise d'adolescence. C'est une période de changement comme l'évolution d'un crysacier en papillusion . » Expliqua t elle tout se dirigeant dehors avec les trois pokemon.

_« Notre maître va évoluer ? »_ demanda curieusement le draco mâle.

Emma éclata de rire.

_« Mais nan ! Les humains n'évoluent pas de la même façon que nous Sakor ! Elle faisait juste une métaphore. »_ Expliqua Archie à son ami.

_« Ah … » _

Emma se dirigea vers la grange où dormaient les autres pokemon de Lance. Les six pokemon étaient si inquiet pour leur maître qu'ils refusaient de retourner à l'intérieur de leur pokéballs. Il n'y en avait d'ailleurs que trois.

Archie avait expliqué que sa pokéball ainsi que celle de Sakor et de Valaa avaient été détruite lors du combat sur Cerise Island mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient des pokemon sauvages le pouvoir de leur maître les empêchait de fuir et ils n'en n'avaient aucune intention de toute manière.

Emma avait retrouvé les trois autres, celles de la dracaufeu, du ptéra et de la léviator, accrochées à la ceinture de Lance. Sa ceinture était d'ailleurs un des rares effets qu'elle avait pu sauver avec ses sous-vêtements, le reste de ses vêtements étaient en trop piteux état pour être même raccommodé, surtout sa veste en cuir rouge.

La veste avait prit le plus gros de l'attaque, déchirée à plusieurs endroits, il y avait de grosses traces de brûlures un peu partout, témoignant de la violence de l'attaque qu'avait subit le leader de l'Elite Four.

En faisant quelques courses elle avait donc acheté quelques tissus pour lui fabriquer de nouveaux vêtements pensant qu'il n'apprécierait pas de rester complètement nu en sa présence dès le moment où il se réveillerait.

Les pokemon l'aidaient comme ils pouvaient, discutant un peu avec elle. Celui qui parlait le plus était Archie, les autres parlaient souvent à lui en premier avant de s'adresser à elle. Malgré plus de deux mois passés en sa compagnie, ils restaient méfiant envers elle, spécifiquement la dracaufeu et la léviator. Le ptéra et les deux draco avaient tout de suite été amicaux envers elle et Feuille et Archie s'assurait que chacun écoute Emma et la respecte en l'absence de leur maître.

Emma reposa son matériel dans son panier et se leva de la souche sur laquelle était assise depuis un moment.

« Je pense que d'ici quelques heures, votre maître va avoir faim. Qui veut m'aider à préparer le repas ? »

Six têtes écailleuses levèrent leurs yeux vers elle en même temps.

« Qu'elle enthousiasme ! Je vais vous préparer à manger dans le même temps. »

_« J'pars chasser ! »_ s'exclama joyeusement le ptéra en battant ses grandes ailes membraneuses en avant, il passa sa langue fourchue sur les bords de sa large gueule pleine de crocs pointus.

« Ne pars pas trop loin. » dit Emma en acquiesçant.

_« Arkéos … »_

_« Ouais je sais, je fais gaffe à ne pas tuer tout ce qui bouge. J'vais pécher du poisson de tout'd'façon, le maître il aime le poisson. »_

Le dracolosse secoua la tête, exaspéré.

_« Je vais avec lui. » _déclara Sakor.

_« Hey, ça va j'ai dit que j'allais pas tout bouffer ! »_

_« A deux on chasse mieux, et puis il faut que l'un de nous se dévoue pour te surveiller. »_ répondit le draco en ricanant.

Emma claqua dans ses mains pour avoir de l'attention.

« Bon au travail ! Au menu ce soir : soupe de légumes aux champignons et poisson, allez tous dans la cuisine ! »

Les pokemon rugirent tous en cœur avant de la suivre. Orage la leviator resta près de la fenêtre de la cuisine tandis qu'Amber la dracaufeu s'installait près de la cheminée pour s'occuper du feu avec Archie et que Valaa suivait Emma pour l'aider dans la cuisine.

C'était une petite routine qu'ils avaient instauré elle avait constaté que les pokemon du Dragon Master avaient l'habitude d'exécuter ce genre de tâche tout seul et Emma leur apprit quelques petites choses en plus pendant le temps qu'ils restèrent avec elle.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakor et Arkéos revinrent de leur chasse une heure après. Ils avaient attrapé quelques gros poissons et le draco avait été assez attentionné et avait vidé leurs prises avant de les donner à Emma qui ne perdit pas de temps et les cuisina dans la poêle dans laquelle elle faisait rissoler des champignons cueillit le matin même.

Feuille quitta la chambre et alla parler avec Archie et la dracaufeu femelle.

_« L'effet de la potion commence à s'estomper. Votre maître n'est pas très coopératif, je crois qu'il va refuser de manger et pourtant il le faut ! s'il ne mange pas, on ne pourra pas lui donner à nouveau de la potion contre la douleur. »_

Le dracolosse allait répondre quand Amber le coupa.

_« Laisse-moi faire Archie. Tu es trop tendre avec le maître, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas manger et c'est toujours moi et Valaa qui le poussons à s'alimenter. Il a l'habitude. »_

Le dragon orange grogna, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire mais répondit finalement à la dracaufeu :

_« D'accord mais demande à Emma d'abord. »_

_« Emma ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a pas son mot à dire ! Elle n'est pas notre maître ! »_ Grogna agressivement Amber en retour.

« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire pour ? » demanda l'intéressée.

Elle portait un plateau que Valaa vint soutenir en équilibre sur sa tête le temps qu'Emma retire la marmite bouillante suspendue au dessus du feu qu'entretenait Amber.

Le dracolosse échangea un regard avec la dracaufeu puis s'adressa à Emma.

_« Amber dit quelle veut apporter son dîner à notre maître avec l'aide de Valaa car Feuille nous a avertit qu'il ne mangerait sans doute pas. Je le connais assez bien pour dire que c'est la vérité, quand il ne se sent pas bien, il refuse de manger et de prendre de la médecine. »_

« Très bien. Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui. Je ne serais pas loin, n'hésiter pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide. » Répondit elle en hochant la tête avant de partir.

La chaumière étant plutôt étroite, les dragons faisaient tous très attention à ne pas heurter les murs ou bousculer les meubles en bois.

La dracaufeu avait coincé le bout de sa queue enflammée contre son flanc droit avec sa patte avant, prévenant par cette action tout incendie qu'elle aurait pu déclarer par accident.

Archie lui, tentait toujours de se faire le plus petit possible, avançant par petits pas, plaquant ses ailes repliée contre son dos et empêchant sa propre queue de bouger en la laissant traîner sur le sol.

Amber prit le plateau repas dans ses pattes et laissa Valaa ouvrir la porte de la chambre. La draco femelle tourna lentement la poignée avec le bout de sa queue et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Amber fit de même en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

Leur maître n'avait pas bougé du lit dans lequel il était allongé. C'était plutôt un bon signe pensa le dracolosse qui regardait de loin Amber entrer lentement dans la pièce éclairée par une lampe suspendue au plafond et une grosse bougie posée sur la table de nuit.

La présence du pokemon feu sortit le jeune homme de sa torpeur apparente, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les fixer droit dans ceux de la dracaufeu.

« Amber ? » murmura t-il.

Elle grogna doucement en réponse et posa le plus délicatement possible le plateau sur le lit. Elle saisit la cuillère en bois entre deux griffes, la plongea dans le bol de soupe fumante et la tendit vers son maître en faisant un mouvement du museau tout en le regardant intensément.

Lance fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de son dracaufeu avant de détourner la tête vers le mur en faisant la moue.

…. Comme un enfant qui refuserait de manger ce que lui présente sa mère.

La lézarde poussa un soupir de consternation tandis que Valaa se glissait dans la pièce pour venir au secours d'Amber.

La draco la rejoignit silencieusement, rampa vers le lit et se déplaça jusqu'à ce que sa tête serpentine soit au même niveau que celle de son maître. Elle resta là, à le fixer intensément du regard avec ses grands yeux sombres et brillants.

Ne pouvant plus résister à la tension, Lance tourna la tête pour se retrouver littéralement nez à nez avec Valaa.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

« Vous n'abandonnez jamais hein ? »

_« Non jamais, et c'est de ta faute maître !_ » répliqua Amber avec un sourire.

Valaa poussa un petit cri d'encouragement en secouant sa tête vers le plateau.

_« Il faut reprendre des forces maître, plus vite tu seras en état de marcher et plus tu pourras partir d'ici. »_

Lance sourit en pensant à la détermination de ses pokemon, toujours là pour le soutenir même lorsqu'il ne le méritait pas, pensait il.

Il ne se plaignit pas quand la dracaufeu lui fourra soudainement la cuillère dans la bouche mais avec une certaine retenue afin d'éviter qu'il s'étrangle.

Valaa le redressa doucement en position assise en glissant sa queue autour de lui à travers les couvertures pour éviter que ses écailles froides rentrent en contact avec la peau de son maître.

Archie sourit et laissa les deux femelles s'occuper de leur maître en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre. Il quitta la chaumière pour rejoindre à l'extérieur Emma et les autres pokemon qui mangeaient tranquillement assis tous ensemble près de la base de l'immense arbre.

Emma le voyant approcher en s'étirant, leva la tête vers lui.

« Alors ? »

_« Amber et Valaa sont des femelles incroyables, je suis très fier qu'elles fassent parties de mon équipe ! »_

Emma ria légèrement.

« C'est deux là savent assurément quoi faire pour amadouer votre maître. »

Le dragonite hocha la tête et s'assit sur le sol avec un bruit mat, faisant légèrement trembler le sol.

Emma posa une main sur la patte avant du dragon orange.

« Cesse de te faire du mauvais sang, ton jeune maître est entre de bonne mains. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Archie soupira, mangea un morceau de poisson que lui présentait Sakor. Tout en mastiquant il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils atterrissent en plein milieu de la forêt et soient secourus par cette étrange femme qui semblait les connaître depuis très longtemps sans qu'il se souvienne de comment ni de pourquoi.

Il avait vu le comportement de son maître changer au fil des années. Il était devenu un adolescent agressif, guidé par la volonté prouver quelque chose au monde et par une soif de pouvoir toujours plus grande.

Lance avait commencé à agir de la même manière que ces humains qu'il haïssait tant : il se servait de ses pokemon et abusait de ses pouvoirs pour soumettre les gens à sa volonté, les plier à ses règles par la force.

Archie n'approuvait pas les desseins de son maître mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et de soutenir celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Les membres de l'Elite Four l'avait toujours rendu nerveux, spécialement cette vieille dame qui commandait à n'importe quel pokemon de type spectre. Il n'avait jamais été tranquille en sa présence, les autres membres de son équipe non plus d'ailleurs. Mais le fait était que leur maître respectait cette femme et suivait aveuglément ses conseils tout en agissant comme bon lui semblait, enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait ….

Le dracolosse avait toujours suspecté que son maître se faisait manipuler mais n'en n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque. Et maintenant ils en étaient là, battus par un jeune dresseur et son pikachu à l'oreille déchirée.

Archie savait que son maître mettrait beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, si jamais il surmontait cette épreuve, plus que son corps, il pouvait ressentir la faille dans son esprit en raison de leur lien étroit. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même, non plus jamais.

_« Archie ? yo big boss, à quoi tu penses ? t'as l'air d'avoir la déprim' ! » _Demanda soudainement l'aerodactyl en sautillant près du gros dragon orange.

Archie sortit de ses pensées quand il vit que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

_« Rien, c'est juste que … t'inquiète Arkeos tout va bien. »_

Le pokemon préhistorique pencha la tête sur le côté.

_« Arkéos veut seulement te dire que l'on s'inquiète tous pour toi comme pour le maître. Et depuis qu'il s'est réveillé tu as l'air très soucieux, ton esprit n'est pas tranquille je le sais._ » Expliqua Sakor.

Emma se leva, épousseta sa longue robe verte et ramassa les écuelles et autres ustensiles avec l'aide de Feuille.

« Archibald, je peux te parler seul à seul ? »

Le dracolosse fronça les sourcils mais se leva et suivit la femme sans broncher.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans la forêt avant de venir près des berges d'une petite rivière en avale de là où se trouvait la chaumière et l'arbre géant.

« Tu es un dragon très intelligent, tu rivalises avec les plus grands pokemon psy tu le sais ? Et même les plus brillants des humains ! »

Le dracolosse poussa un grognement :

_« Et qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté à par le fait de me sentir mal dans ma peau, d'avoir l'impression que je suis inutile face à tout ce qui nous arrive et savoir que tout le monde compte sur moi pour être là et servir de soutien à tous les autres ! Tous, Valaa, Sakor, Arkéos, Amber, Orage et même Lance compte sur moi !_ » S'exclama t-il, grognant lourdement. Dans sa frustration il battit des ailes furieusement et plaqua sa queue violemment contre le sol, faisant sauter hors de l'eau les quelques poissons et pokemon sauvages malchanceux qui passaient par là.

« Nous, tu as dit nous. » répondit calmement la femme aux cheveux verts en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la soudaine furie du grand dragon en face d'elle. « L'un n'ira jamais sans l'autre n'est-ce pas. Mais ça tu le sais depuis que tu as brisé ta coquille par ce jour de soudaine tempête dans une clairière pas très loin d'ici en plein cœur de cette forêt, il y a 16 ans déjà …. »

La fureur quitta les yeux du gros dragon orange aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, remplacée par une confusion totale.

« Il est temps pour moi de te donner quelques réponses je crois. » Ajouta Emma.

« _Je crois oui._ » répondit Archie en se rapprochant d'elle, les pattes croisées sur son ventre.

Emma se mit à rire.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton jeune maître de cette façon tu sais ! cette posture, cet air sérieux presque menaçant et cette aura de puissance que tu dégages »

Archie haussa un sourcil inexistant tandis que ses antennes se redressaient.

« … Mais je m'égare, revenons à ce qui t'intéresse. J'ai assisté à votre naissance, je sais que vous n'êtes pas des êtres ordinaires tous les deux c'est un peu complexe à expliquer et à comprendre. »

« _Essayez toujours. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis plutôt intelligent pour un gros dragon._ » répondit Archie avec un sourire en coin.

« Et bien disons que, bien que vous ayez tous les deux votre esprit propre, vous partagez néanmoins la même âme. De toute mon existence je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose se produire pour un Enfant de Viridian ! »

« _La même âme ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, l'âme fait de toi ce que tu es, que tu existes aux yeux du monde .C'est une notion abstraite que les humains ont du mal à saisir la plupart du temps. Les pokemon ne s'en soucient pas vraiment, vous savez que vous existez et puis c'est tout. Mais certains types de pokemon comme les psys, les spectres, les dragons et d'autres ont une perception plus accrue de cela. »

Le dragonite s'assit tout en se massant la tête.

« _J'ai l'impression que vous me faites un cours de philosophie et que vous parlez de métaphysique ! je suis intelligent d'accord, mais là ça devient du charabia pour moi !_ »

Elle se mit à rire à nouveau.

« Cours de philosophie ? métaphysique ? vraiment ? Et je suppose que tu as appris toutes ces choses avec Lance ? »

_« Oui, il aime beaucoup lire et apprendre. Certains livres sont ennuyeux mais d'autres sont très intéressants ! c'est fou le temps que l'on a passé à juste regarder des pages pleines d'écritures dans la bibliothèque de …_ »

Il s'arrêta soudain de parler et leva le museau en l'air, les antennes se trouvant au sommet de son crâne bien droites, humant l'odeur de la forêt avec attention.

Emma se leva, écoutant attentivement tous les bruits de la forêt. Forêt étonnamment silencieuse tout d'un coup.

« Le Gardien est revenu, Viridian est ici …. » murmura Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

_« Mais enfin c'est qui ou quoi ce Viridian ? Ce n'est pas juste le nom de la forêt ?_ » Demanda Archie en chuchotant de la voix la plus basse possible.

« L'esprit Gardien, un puissant pokemon qui veille sur l'équilibre de la nature …. Mais ce n'est pas sa présence que je sens, non, c'est celle d'un autre légendaire, beaucoup plus puissant ! c'est …. »

Quelque chose fit vibrer l'air, tout autour d'eux le sol se mit à trembler, en apparence du moins. L'onde sembla se répercuter dans toute la forêt, faisant s'envoler pratiquement tous les pokemon possédant une paire d'ailes.

Archie eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose teintait dans sa tête, une sensation désagréable d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce son persistant qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le sol en plaquant ses pattes avant sur ses oreilles.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures interminables, le bruit partit enfin, le laissant nauséeux.

« Par l'écorce du Grand Arbre de vie, je ne pensais pas que je serai témoin d'une telle chose un jour ! Il n'y a pas de doute, ce petit est vraiment hors du commun … »

« _C'était quoi ça ?_ » demanda Archie tout en se frottant les tempes.

« ça ? Remercie le Légendaire qui veille sur vous deux depuis votre naissance, c'est en partie grâce à lui que Lance est encore envie. » déclara t elle d'un air très sérieux.

_« Un Légendaire ? vous voulez dire un pokemon ? Qu'est-ce que ce pokemon a avoir avec ce … ce bruit bizarre que j'ai entendu dans ma tête ?_ »

« Le ça » est un très puissant pokemon, et je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant, il s'agit du Gardien des Abysses … Le même pokemon que le clan Pendragon vénère depuis des siècles sous le nom de Grand Dragon. »

_« Quoi ? Attendez une minute, le Grand Dragon n'est pas un dragon ? »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa réaction.

« En quelques sorte oui. Le peu que les humains savent sur ce pokemon leur ont suffit à le rendre mythique pour diverses raisons, notamment en le comparant à un dragon. Mais il n'en n'est pas un, ou du moins pas un pokemon de type dragon à proprement parler comme les humains classifient les pokemon par types. »

_« Ces quoi ces histoires à dormir debout ! je ne vous crois pas !_ »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Soit. Fais comme bon te semble, mais tôt ou tard toi et ton maître vous devrez ouvrir les yeux et affronter la vérité. »

Le gros dragon allait répliquer une réponse cinglante pour la défense de son maître quand Arkeos le ptera déboula à toute vitesse dans son champ de vision.

« _Archie ! reviens tout de suite à la cabane avec l'humaine, le maître ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout ! le chansey essaie de le soigner mais elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a !_ » cria l'aerodactyl dont le flot de paroles était presque incompréhensible tellement il parla rapidement tout en rugissant.

« _Oh du calme ! j'ai rien compris t'as parlé trop vite._ » dit le gros dragon en mettant ses pattes en avant pour signifier au pokemon préhistorique de se calmer.

Ce dernier ce posa, reprit son souffle et déclara plus calmement.

« _Faut faire quelque chose pour le maître, ça urge !_ »

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard si tu le veux bien Archibald. » déclara Emma avant de courir vers sa chaumière.

Les deux pokemon se regardèrent un moment puis imitèrent la femme aux cheveux verts.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans la chambre sous les yeux inquiets des pokemon dragons.

Lance était crispé, se tenant la tête à deux mains, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Feuille ? » questionna rapidement Emma en regardant la leveinard.

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Tout allait bien, il commençait à s'endormir après que je lui aie donné de la potion et puis soudain il s'est mit à gémir et à se tenir la tête._ »

La femme aux cheveux verts soupira, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, brossa les quelques mèches rousses qui l'empêchait de voir le visage de son jeune protégé avant de lui relever doucement le menton.

Le jeune homme n'allait pas bien du tout, il était en proie à une grande crise panique, ses iris dorées, dans lesquelles dansait un éclat vert, s'agitaient fébrilement dans leurs orbites. Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux, formant peu à peu des sillons le long de ses joues.

Il ne semblait pas voir Emma alors qu'il la pourtant fixait du regard.

Par des gestes lents, elle le rallongea sur le dos et l'obligea à fermer les yeux en posant une de ses mains sur son visage.

« Chut, tout va bien. Calme-toi, tu dois reprendre tes esprits. »

Ces simples paroles et surtout sa présence eurent un effet quasi immédiat. Il reprit un rythme de respiration normale, inspira profondément puis tourna sa tête vers elle, les yeux mi-clos.

« Ce chant, cette voix dans ma tête … c'était … » murmura t-il d'une voix faible, incertain.

« Chut, reste tranquille. »

Archie s'approcha de son maître dans la mesure du possible. Le massif dragon glissa sa patte avant sous la main de son maître dont les doigts se serrèrent instinctivement sur les écailles orange.

« Feuille, fais le dormir s'il te plaît. » elle tourna la tête vers les pokemon rassemblés à la porte. « Vous autres suivez-moi à l'extérieur. » déclara t elle d'une voix douce et ferme à la voix.

Toutes les créatures écailleuses la suivirent sans protester alors que Feuille se mettait à chanter une berceuse.

Emma alla s'installer sur une large racine courbe couverte de mousse de l'arbre gigantesque. Elle épousseta sa longue robe et regarda tour à tour les pairs d'yeux braqués sur elle.

« Je sais à quel point vous êtes tous proches de lui, mais Lance reste un humain, un jeune humain très têtu je dois le reconnaître, un peu agressif sur les bords et très impatient aussi, mais avec un bon fond et beaucoup de bonne volonté. Je compte sur vous tous pour le soutenir, il va vraiment en avoir besoin. »

Amber renifla et cracha un nuage de fumée par ses narines.

_« On a toujours été là pour lui, c'est notre maître. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais cesser de lui obéir._ »

Tous hochèrent la tête comme pour approuver les propos de la lézarde de feu.

Emma leur sourit. Elle ne doutait pas de leur loyauté envers celui qui les avait rendu si fort et puissant, non, elle était seulement inquiète pour eux car les années devant eux allaient être éprouvantes.

« Nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil car demain risque d'être une longue journée …. » soupira t elle avant de rentrer dans sa chaumière en compagnie du dracolosse. Les autres pokemon restèrent dormir dans la petite grotte, tous regroupés autour du grand corps du léviator femelle.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

« Debout le bel au bois dormant ! » chantonna Emma comme elle tirait les rideaux de la chambre, laissant filtré la lumière du soleil à l'intérieur.

Lance fronça les sourcils, grogna légèrement avant de tourner la tête du côté opposé, pensant se protéger de la soudaine lumière.

« Pas maintenant Grand-mère … » grommela le Dragon Master, encore à moitié endormi.

Emma mit ses mains sur ses hanches et haussa un sourcil.

« Grand-mère ? ça pourrait être vexant pour moi, je sais que je ne fais pas mon âge mais quand même …. Enfin bon, visiblement tu te trompes sur la personne. Dors tu encore ou bien fais-tu semblant, hm ? n'est-ce pas …. Lancelot. »

Entendre son véritable nom finit par le réveiller tout à fait comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, assez violente pour le sortir totalement de sa léthargie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda directement Emma, l'air méfiant.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Mon vrai nom ... »

« Ah enfin réveillé ! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour émerger ! tu as le sommeil aussi lourd que celui d'un Ronflex ! » Déclara t elle, pas le moins du monde affectée par le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme roux.

« Cela dit les berceuses de Leveinard sont très puissantes … » ajouta t elle pour elle-même.

« Je vous ai posé une question ! » dit-il d'une voix irritée.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Disons pour faire court que tous les Enfants de Viridian n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Aller maintenant il est temps de s'occuper de toi et de te faire prendre un bain ! J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour m'occuper de toi quand tu étais dans le coma mais rien ne vaut un bon bain, je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi. De plus j'ai reçu de l'aide pour remettre à neuf ma veille baignoire en cuivre, ce sera mieux que de te porter jusqu'à la rivière. »

Lance cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, il en restait abasourdit.

« Hey ! Comment est-ce que …. Quoi !? » s'exclama t-il.

Emma porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla une note claire. Les deux draco jumeaux répondirent à l'appelle suivit par le gros dragon orange.

« Archie ! Ne laisse, ne laisse pas cette femme m'approcher ! » Commanda Lance, mal assuré.

Confus, le dracolosse regarda d'abord Emma puis son maître. Ce dernier se cramponnait aux couvertures comme si elles allaient s'enfuir du lit et le laissait seul et sans protection face à cette femme étrange.

Emma ria doucement et se tourna vers le gros dragon et les deux draco.

« Archibald, tu vas soulever ton maître et le porter jusqu'à la baignoire, Sakor et Valaa, vous le déposerez à l'intérieur le plus doucement possible d'accord ? »

Les dragons hochèrent leurs têtes à l'unisson.

« Mais enfin pourquoi tu lui obéis ! » cria méchamment Lance à l'adresse de son dracolosse.

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui en soupirant de lassitude.

« _Je savais que tu serais de mauvaise humeur mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'en prendrais à moi ! Enfin Lance qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Elle veut seulement t'aider !_ » déclara Archie par télépathie.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui cloche ? Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis complètement nu dans un lit!Et cette humaine, cette femme, veut me faire prendre un bain ! » S'écria son maître à voix haute, complètement ulcéré.

Archie haussa les épaules « je ne vois pas ce qui te mets aussi en colère. »

Lance se pinça le nez, sentant sa migraine revenir « Rah, laisse tomber … »

Emma s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur son bras.

Lance eut un mouvement de recul et la regarda, presque effrayé.

« Toi, tu as eu une mésaventure avec une fille, je me trompe ? »

« Ne me touchez pas ! Et mon passé et ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! »

Elle plaqua une main sur le lit avec force, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Bien, puisque la méthode douce ne marche pas, on va employer la méthode forte ! Archibald. » Elle fit une petit signe de tête vers le dracolosse qui acquiesça en grognant avant de saisir toutes les couvertures qui composaient le lit ainsi que son occupant

Ne pouvant bouger, Lance tenta quand même de se débattre en agrippant les pattes avant du dragon orange tout en essayant de concentrer ses pouvoirs pour le forcer à lui obéir. Cela ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête et bientôt il cessa de lutter et se laissa manipuler par ses dragons, au moins ce n'était pas Emma.

Les draco jumeaux le déposèrent dans la grande baignoire en cuivre remplit d'eau tiède et de savon, installée près de la cheminée dans la pièce principale.

Emma arriva peu de temps après, récupéra les couvertures et les déposa dans une grande corbeille avant de revenir auprès du jeune homme roux qui avait les yeux fermés et se massait les tempes à deux mains.

Il tressaillit quand il sentit les mains de la femme aux cheveux verts se poser sur son front. Il resta comme figé jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende un peu et que sa migraine commence à se dissiper.

« ça va un peu mieux ? »

Il grogna en réponse.

« Si tu t'emporterais moins facilement et que tu étais moins agressif, tu n'aurais pas aussi mal à la tête tu sais. »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, vous forcez mes pokemon à me trahir, vous les dresser contre moi ! » s'emporta à nouveau le Dragon Master.

« Ah ça suffit ! »

Elle se leva et lui fit face, entourés par les dragons.

« tu es un adolescent arrogant qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Tu es ici chez moi, ce sont tes pokemon qui ont demandé de l'aide pour toi et c'est pour eux que je m'efforce de te soigner et de te remettre sur pied ! Cesse de parler de trahison quand il n'y en a pas. Tu t'es écarté du droit chemin Lancelot, et si Viridian est en colère contre toi, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

Les paroles d'Emma étaient dures mais il le fallait.

Les yeux du Dragon Master luisirent de colère comme il défiait du regard celle qui l'avait prise sous son aile.

Puis ses trois dragons lui parlèrent par télépathie un long moment avant que son regard devienne incertain et qu'il baisse enfin les yeux, résigné.

« Bien. Puis-je avoir la certitude que tu seras coopératif à présent ? »

Il ne fit aucun mouvement, ni ne releva la tête mais Archie répondit à sa place en hochant la tête à l'affirmative.

« Il faut que j'enlève les bandages de ta poitrine, ensuite je vais laisser tes draco s'occuper de toi, ils m'ont dit en avoir l'habitude. »

Lance ne dit rien tout le temps qu'Emma s'occupa de défaire ses bandages. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait plutôt rapidement une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle l'adossa à la paroi de la baignoire avant de s'éloigner.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, Archibald, est-ce que tu veux m'aider ? »

« Je vais rester avec mon maître, il faut que l'on parle. »

« Très bien, je reviens d'ici une bonne heure, le temps de donner à manger à tout ce petit monde. »

Le dracolosse lui sourit, dans sa manière unique, puis Emma s'éloigna avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Lance resta muet tandis que ses dragons s'occupaient de lui. Archie s'empara du broc en terre cuite posé sur le sol avec le nécessaire de toilette, le plongea dans la baignoire puis versa son contenu sur la tête de son maître.

« Archie ! Mais qu'est qui te prend !? » S'exclama Lance avec surprise.

_« Ben je te lave, les poils sur ta tête ne sont plus vraiment très propre tu sais. »_

« Je peux très bien le faire moi-même ! j'ai déjà suffisamment le sentiment de me faire traiter comme un gamin ! »

_« laisse nous faire, tu es trop faible encore. »_ protesta le dracolosse.

Mais Lance, en bon têtu, ne l'écouta pas et saisit le gros savon que lui tendait Valaa dans sa queue. Il leva son bras un peu trop haut et fut prit d'une violente douleur à la poitrine, ses mains lâchèrent le pain de savon qui plongea dans l'eau trouble de la baignoire.

Le gros dragon soupira, consterné, avant de reprendre le savon que lui tendait la dragonair femelle et de commencer à frotter les cheveux de son maître avec.

« Pourquoi tu ries ? » demanda le jeune homme après un moment passé les mains crispées sur sa blessure.

_« Parce que ça me rappelle quand on était petit et que je te frottais les cheveux avec ma queue de minidraco pour te les laver. Tu adorais ça à l'époque ! »_

« Archie, on était tout petit ! Et ça ne m'amuse pas de me faire traiter comme un enfant maintenant ! »

_« Ouais … plus rien ne t'amuse de toute façon. Tu préfères passer ton temps à grogner, à donner des ordres ou à agresser ceux qui veulent t'aider. »_

« Je n'agresse personne ! c'est …. » il se tut rapidement.

_« Ah, tu vois ? Et ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas dit « Archie t'avais raison » »_

« Archie … »

_« Oui ? »_

« Tu me mets du savon dans les yeux ! »

_« oups, désolé ! »_ répondit le dracolosse en riant.

Valaa tendit le broc remplit d'eau à Archie qui le versa sans plus attendre sur la tête de leur maître

_« Valaa et moi allons prévenir Emma que tu es prêt à sortir de l'eau maître. »_

« Sakor non ! je … »

_« C'est une humaine, ok, je commence à comprendre. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te vois sans vêtement, mais crois-moi elle s'en fiche et puis elle t'a déjà vu. »_ expliqua Archie.

« Pardon ! »

_« Oh n'en fait pas tout un plat ! cette humaine c'est comme une seconde Granny ! Elle agit comme une mère pour tous les pokemon qui viennent la voir pour être soignés. »_

« On ne l'a connaît pas, tu ne l'as connais pas ! »

_« Moi je crois que si mais je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi, c'est elle qui a répondu à mes appels à l'aide, c'est elle qui s'occupe de toi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ! »_

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire confiance aveuglément comme vous le faites ! »

_« Mais elle te l'a dit ! elle veut te soigner, faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux ! et toi, tu l'empêches d'y arriver en grognant comme tu le fais »_

« Je ne grogne pas ! »

_« Si !_

« Non ! »

_« Si tu grognes »_ répondit le gros dragon en plongeant sa patte dans l'eau pour l'éclabousser.

« Hey ! » protesta Lance avant d'éclabousser son dracolosse à son tour.

Celui-ci se mit à rire joyeusement.

Emma entra dans la pièce, accompagnée par les deux draco.

« Je vois que la bonne humeur est revenue ! Par contre je vous demanderai de ne pas transformer ma pièce à vivre en piscine. » dit elle avec un large sourire.

Les deux fautifs pris sur le fait cessèrent leur petit jeu immédiatement.

« Sakor, Valaa, vous savez comment faire. »

Les deux dragons s'approchèrent de la baignoire sous le regard d'appréhension de leur maître. Ils collèrent leur tête de chaque côté de ses flanc et d'une poussée de leurs puissantes queues, le soulevèrent.

Archie vint le soutenir débout en le laissant s'appuyer contre son corps tandis qu'Emma lui jetait sur les épaules un grand drap de bain.

Les draco l'enroulèrent autour de lui puis le dragon orange porta son maître dans ses bras, les pokemon suivirent la femme à l'extérieur.

« Installe le dans la chaise à bascule s'il te plaît » demanda t elle au dracolosse qui s'exécuta.

Lance était soulagé de voir que toute son équipe était au complet et visiblement en bonne santé, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi ce soit, Emma lui jeta une serviette sur la tête et commença à lui sécher les cheveux sous le regard amusé de tous ses pokemon.

« Arrêtez ça … s'il vous plaît. » maugréa le Dragon Master.

« S'il vous plaît ! Mais quel progrès ! Archibald a un véritable don de diplomate pour te faire redevenir poli en si peu de temps ! »

« … Ce dragon n'est pas si facile à vivre …. »

« En tout cas il sait y faire avec toi, Lancelot. »

Le dresseur de dragon ferma les yeux et réprima sa colère pour ne pas aggraver sa migraine.

« Cessez de m'appeler par ce nom ! Il n'existe plus ! il est mort …. Il y a bien longtemps… » S'exclama l'ancien leader de l'Elite Four avec amertume.

Emma fronça les sourcils mais ne posa aucune question. Elle termina ce qu'elle faisait, le laissa un moment seul avec ses pokemon puis revint avec un plateau en bois qu'elle déposa sur les genoux du jeune homme.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son tronc d'arbre et continua ses travaux d'aiguilles.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance posa les yeux sur le contenu du plateau : des baies Oran, des tartines sur lesquelles étaient étalées une confiture qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier et un gobelet en bois dont il examina le contenu en le portant au dessus de son nez pour le renifler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il, suspicieux.

« Et méfiant en plus de ça ! » soupira Emma « C'est un mélange de jus de baies que j'ai cueillit et pressé ce matin-même figure-toi. Des baies Ceriz,pêcha,sitrus,kika et Fraive, ça te va comme explication ? »

« Contre la paralysie, le poison, la confusion et les brûlures … » murmura le dresseur de dragon.

« Impressionnant. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Enfant de Viridian. »

« J'ai appris à connaître les effets des baies utiles au combat et indispensables pour les pokemon, mais j'ai également eu de bons professeurs. » dit il avant de boire en une seule gorgée tout le contenu du son gobelet. Il fit une grimace avant de mordre dans une baie Oran.

« Enora est une experte reconnue et très respectée en ce qui concerne les remèdes et les plantes médicinales. » Acquiesça Emma.

Lance arrêta de manger.

« Vous connaissez ma grand-mère ? Comment ? » Demanda t-il l'air très surpris.

« Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, c'est une vieille amie. » Répondit elle.

« … même quand elle est loin d'ici, elle semble me surveiller ! » murmura t il, agacé.

Emma gloussa légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas si agressif ! »

« … »

Archie s'approcha de son maître et poussa un petit grognement.

« ça va je te dis ! » répliqua sèchement son maître.

Le gros dragon sembla blessé par ses paroles et rétracta vivement la patte qu'il tendait vers lui.

« Archie … excuse-moi, je, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » déclara le Dragon Master avec une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

Le dragon orange se retourna vers lui.

«_ Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas aussi rancunier et aussi soupe au lait que toi ! Emma a raison, tu t'emportes trop facilement ! Et tu sais à qui tu me fais penser en agissant comme ça ? A la vieille Agatha ! _»

« Je ne m'emporte pas ! et je ne lui ressemble pas ! je ne suis pas comme elle ! »

« _Ah tu vois ?_ »

« Hmpf … »

Lance tenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine mais une vive douleur lui fit agripper son côté gauche à la place, là où ses blessures étaient les plus importantes.

Emma le voyant souffrir, s'approcha de lui et lui enleva doucement les mains de son torse.

«doucement, là. Aller, laisse-moi voir. »

Le jeune homme se laissa faire sous l'œil vigilant de son dracolosse.

Emma inspecta la profonde blessure et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Hm, cette blessure là va mettre beaucoup de temps à guérir et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne se referme jamais totalement. »

« Quand j'aurai retrouvé mes forces, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mes pouvoirs me guériront. » Affirma le Dragon Master, confiant.

« Hélas je crois que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que tu le prétends, plus à présent... »

Lance fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

La femme aux cheveux verts ne répondit pas à sa question et se contenta de lui refaire un pansement avec l'aide de son leveinard et des pokemon dragons.

Le voyant perdre patience, Emma changea soudain de sujet en posant une question qui dérouta le dresseur de dragons.

« Puisque Lancelot est mort, comme tu le dis, alors qui es tu ? »

« Mon nom est Lance, je suis le Dragon Master, Leader de l'Elite Four. » répondit il fièrement en redressant la tête.

« Oui, ça je commence à le savoir. Mais ce ne sont que des titres qui montre ton rang, alors je te repose la question : qui es tu vraiment pour toi ? »

« Je …. » le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un moment et ferma les yeux.

Des souvenirs douloureux défilèrent devant ses yeux, des moments de gloire, de batailles acharnées, des victoires. Le sentiment d'approcher de son but, de pouvoir palper ses rêves, et puis le néant. La défaite, la douleur, l'incertitude et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait sans cesse des paroles qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer et qui le frustrait au plus haut point depuis qu'il était de nouveau conscient.

Il serra les dents.

« Je, Je ne sais plus ! …. » Soupira t-il, en rage.

« Là est donc la vérité jeune homme : tu t'es égaré. »

« Non, je ne me suis pas égaré, c'est juste que … »

« Ne cherche pas d'excuse, pas devant moi. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois te justifier de tes actes. »

« Vos paroles n'ont absolument aucun sens pour moi. »

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, fais moi confiance. »

« J'ai l'impression désagréable d'écouter le discours d'un vieux sage ou d'un Ancien du Clan prêt à me sermonner. »

Emma lui sourit.

« Quelle comparaison prestigieuse tu me fais là. Il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas te reprocher c'est le respect que tu accordes à tes aînés, enfin je dirai plutôt à ceux que tu trouves digne de ta considération au moins. »

« Remerciez le Vieillard de ma part, il m'a assez donné de leçons pour ça. »

« Vieillard hm ? » Elle s'assura une dernière fois que les bandages tenaient en place avant d'aller se rasseoir sur la souche.

«Comme tu vas rester avec moi pendant un long moment, je vais t'apprendre à méditer, à retrouver ta paix intérieur, à rouvrir ton esprit au monde qui t'entoure, à communiquer avec la Forêt. Tout ce que tu faisais par instinct quand tu étais un jeune enfant. »

« Je sais déjà comment méditer. » répliqua sèchement le Dragon Master.

« Tu ne sais plus je devrais dire et il faut impérativement que tu réapprennes même si cela risque d'être long et pénible pour nous deux. Quand tu seras prêt tu le sauras, aie confiance en toi, renoue avec Viridian, consolide le lien qui te lie à ton dragon. Ouvre ton âme, laisse le Gardien entrer dans ton esprit, surtout ne lutte pas. » Intervint Emma.

Tandis qu'elle parlait le vent se leva légèrement, balançant les branches et faisant s'envoler les feuilles des arbres, provocant des murmures dans toute la forêt. Lance se mit à frissonner.

Emma se leva à nouveau et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu grelottes, enfiles ça, je viens de le terminer. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un yukata. Une veste et un pantalon, j'ai brodé des dragons et des feuilles avec du fil d'or et d'argent dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas si c'est un peu trop grand, je l'ai fait exprès car je sais que tu n'as pas finir de grandir jeune homme ! »

« C'est ... Mais pourquoi vous faites toutes ces choses pour moi ? » demanda t-il, mal à l'aise.

« En tant que Veilleuse de la forêt de Viridian, mon devoir est de protéger les Enfants élus, qu'ils le sachent ou non et puis j'ai fait une promesse a une personne que nous avons en commun. »

« Grand-mère … » murmura t il.

Emma ria doucement.

« Allez je vais t'aider à le mettre. »

« Non merci ça va aller. » Dit il un peu trop rapidement.

« Ne fais pas ton méfiant, je ne vais pas te toucher si c'est cela qui t'inquiète autant. »

Lance la regarda avec hésitation.

« Tu es bien prude pour un jeune homme de 16 ans. » déclara t elle, amusée.

« Je n'aime pas du tout vos insinuations ! Je sais ce que vous voulez dire par là, je ne suis pas stupide. » S'exclama t-il le visage en feu.

Emma se mit à rire de plus belle en voyant sa réaction.

Lance s'empourpra d'avantage et répliqua méchamment et par automatisme.

« Hors de ma vue ! je ne veux pas sentir votre présence près de moi ! »

Emma fronça les sourcils, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air pincé. Cette fois s'en était trop.

« Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit jeune homme ! Et surtout sur ce ton ! »

Le Dragon Master ne décolérait pas mais Emma ne semblait pas prête à céder devant lui.

Voyant la situation s'envenimer, les dragons menés par Archie, décidèrent de s'interposer. Les deux draco s'occupèrent de vêtir leur maître tandis qu'Archie et Orage la Léviator s'interposaient à l'aide de leur corps massif entre la femme aux cheveux verts et leur maître. Amber et Arkeos restèrent un peu en retrait derrière la chaise à bascule.

« Il n'y aura pas de gagnant dans cette histoire. » déclara Lance avec un sourire narquois.

C'est alors que contre toute attente, les pokemon du Dragon Master quittèrent son côté pour aller rejoindre Emma, se plaçant de façon à la protéger elle.

Lance n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Traitres ! » grogna t il.

« Lance ressaisis toi ! tu n'es plus toi-même ! Tes pokemon l'ont bien senti ils sont tous très inquiets pour toi. » Déclara Emma très inquiète elle-même.

Les yeux du jeune homme roux brillaient de rage, il lança un regard meurtrier vers son dracolosse.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Nous avons décidé tous ensembles que aussi longtemps qu'Emma te soignera, nous lui obéirons. Pour ton bien. »_

Totalement paniqué et impuissant, un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui et il s'effondra dans la chaise à bascule, la mine sombre, abattu.

Toute colère envolée, Lance n'avait plus la volonté de se battre, vaincu par sa propre fierté.

Après cet incident, Lance s'enferma dans le mutisme, ne communicant même plus avec ses pokemon, d'aucune façon.

Emma se faisait de plus en plus de souci à son sujet et surtout en ce qui concernait sa santé mentale.

Lance avait un esprit rebelle très développé et son obstination à ne pas vouloir l'écouter elle et même ses propres pokemon allait finir par lui nuire rapidement.

Cependant il y avait un point positif à son renfermement, c'est qu'il ne protestait plus contre le fait qu'elle le soigne et malgré toujours sa nervosité apparente à se faire manipuler et toucher, il ne se plaignait plus, ne la regardait plus dans les yeux.

Emma ne le poussa pas à l'écouter et se contenta de le soigner et de s'occuper de lui.

La fierté et l'orgueil du Dragon Master avaient été blessés, bien plus que son propre corps. Et quand bien même il ne se souvenait pas pour le moment de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé sur Cerise Island. C'était peut être mieux ainsi et de toute manière Archie le dracolosse bloquait l'accès à ses souvenirs afin que son maître ne sombre pas dans la vengeance et la haine et il avait demandé aux autres pokemon d'en faire autant.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Des semaines passèrent sans qu'il ne change de comportement, désespérant aussi bien Emma que ses propres pokemon dragons.

Depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, il faisait des rêves étranges qui semblaient s'intensifier de jour en jour. Une nuit il se mit à gémir puis à crier en prononçant des paroles presque incohérentes Emma, réveillée par ses cris se précipita à son chevet et tenta de le calmer mais sa propre magie n'eut aucun effet car Lance était sous l'emprise d'un Légendaire. Et du fait que l'esprit du Dragon Master luttait à tout prix pour garder le contrôle, il y avait un énorme conflit spirituel.

Le conflit était si fort qu'il déclencha des phénomènes météorologiques inexplicables et perturba les pokemon sauvages. La forêt était dans le chaos le plus total jusqu'à ce qu'au prix de gros efforts Emma, aidée d'Archie, parviennent à réveiller Lance de son état de transe.

Le jeune homme s'effondra dans les bras d'Emma et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant sans cesse d'une voix brisée :

« Faites que ça s'arrête ! je vous en prie ! »

Emma le tint dans ses bras jusqu'au matin en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

_« Je suis là, c'est fini. Archibald et moi nous ne te laisserons pas sombrer, je t'en fais le serment. »_

Le lendemain, Lance était encore tout choqué de sa nuit agitée. Il serrait étroitement les manches de la robe de nuit d'Emma et se rendit compte de son geste seulement quand elle essaya de se lever.

Elle défit lentement l'étreinte de ses doigts et plaça ses mains sur la patte du dracolosse qui mourrait d'inquiétude pour son maître à nouveau traumatisé.

Lance revint un instant à lui, regarda s'éloigner la femme aux cheveux verts avant de concentrer son regard sur son dragon, les yeux brillants d'incertitude avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou écailleux.

_« Je suis là vieux frère, je suis là._ » le rassura son dragon.

« Je n'en peux plus, ça fait trop mal ! Archie, j'ai … j'ai peur ! Ces voix dans ma têtes elles … elles me font mal, ça ne fait qu'empirer et je … »

Il s'arrêta soudain de parler, ses yeux rouges dû au manque de sommeil s'écarquillèrent en grand et Lance eut encore le désagréable sentiment qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose mais cette fois il pouvait le ressentir pleinement et c'était atrocement douloureux pour lui. Non pas pour son corps mais pour son esprit.

La douleur était si vive qu'il s'évanouit.

Emma revint précipitamment dans la chambre en entendant les cris angoissés du grand dragon orange.

«que s'est-il passé ? »

_« Il disait que sa tête lui faisait mal et puis il s'est évanouit ! S'il vous plaît Emma, guérissez le, sauvez mon maître ! »_

Elle posa sa main sur son museau. « Hey, tout va bien, ton maître n'est pas mourant, il est seulement inconscient. On va attendre un peu et ensuite le ramener à lui d'accord ? en attendant reste avec lui. »

Le gros dragon orange hocha la tête et regarda Emma quitter la chambre à nouveau. Il lâcha un gros soupir et entoura son maître de ses puissantes pattes, le berçant presque.

Un long moment s'écoula sans autre incident la forêt était revenue à la normale comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Emma entra dans la pièce en compagnie de Feuille, la femme était vêtue d'une robe à différentes teintes de brun imitant les feuilles mortes dont des motifs étaient brodés un peu partout. L'automne était définitivement bien installé maintenant.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, déboucha un petit flacon et le mit juste en dessous du nez du Dragon Master.

Quoi que contenait ce flacon, cela réveilla immédiatement Lance qui toussa un peu. Les yeux mi-clos et les paupières lourdes de fatigue, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, toujours cramponné à son dracolosse.

« ça va mieux ? »

Il secoua la tête faiblement.

« Feuille va te donner un de ses œufs, il faut que tu le mange, le plus que tu peux d'accord. »

Il ne répondit pas mais quand la leveinard lui tendit l'œuf, il le saisit tant bien que mal et Archie finit par le prendre et le lui donner morceau par morceau.

Après avoir consommé la moitié de l'œuf très nourrissant, Lance se sentait un peu mieux.

« Là. Archibald, redresse-le un peu veux tu ? »

Le dracolosse s'exécuta et redressa son maître encore tout secoué.

« Bien. Vas-tu enfin parler maintenant ? Je sais que tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Tu dors mal et tu as perdu l'appétit, de plus t'enfermer dans l'isolement et le mutisme ne fera qu'empirer les choses et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je t'en prie fais un effort, s'il te plaît raconte-moi tes rêves au lieu de houer les kokiyas ! »

Archie regarda son maître dans les yeux et celui-ci lui retourna son regard.

_« Hors de question ! »_

_« Maître Lance ! »_

_« Archie, non ! … ne_ … » Il baissa les bras face au regard implorant de son plus fidèle pokemon, puis il posa les yeux sur Emma qui attendait patiemment.

« D'accord. » murmura t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Je sais que me faire confiance te coûte de gros effort mais tu dois apprendre à compter sur d'autres que toi-même et tes pokemon, c'est vital pour ton équilibre spirituel. »

« Vous allez me sermonner encore longtemps ou bien vous allez vous décider à m'écouter avant que je ne change d'avis ? » dit il finalement, d'une voix éraillée.

Ses paroles étaient incisives mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

Emma se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement.

« Viens, suis-moi dehors, tu as besoin de prendre l'air et de faire un peu d'exercice. » dit elle avant de quitter la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte.

Lance ne discuta pas, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, toucha terre et commença à vouloir se tenir debout quand il chancela. Ses jambes étaient encore trop faibles pour soutenir son poids malgré qu'il aie considérablement maigrit ces trois derniers mois du fait d'être alité.

Le dragon orange se précipita à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

« Je suis lamentable … » soupira Lance l'air maussade.

Il fit lentement son chemin vers l'extérieur où l'attendait Emma. Pour un matin d'automne il faisait chaud et le soleil baignait la clairière où la femme aux cheveux verts avait construit sa maison, au pied des immenses racines de l'arbre le plus immense de la forêt mais là encore la Forêt de Viridian bénéficiait de la protection des montagnes entourant le Plateau Indigo.

Au lieu de s'installer comme à son habitude dans la chaise à bascule, le Dragon Master marcha lentement vers elle et s'assit sur la souche sur laquelle elle avait prit place.

Emma haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, attendant que le jeune homme face le premier pas. Archie se posa dans l'herbe à leurs pieds faisant légèrement trembler le sol et vaciller le plateau que tenait Feuille qui venait apporter le petit-déjeuner.

Après un long silence, Lance se mit enfin à parler.

« Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter ma vie à qui que ce soit. Et mes pokemon ont toujours été mes premiers confidents, les seuls à qui je peux faire confiance. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me raconte ta vie ou que tu me fasse part de tes problèmes. Je veux juste t'aider à comprendre tes rêves, ou plutôt tes cauchemars dirai-je. »

« Non seulement vous êtes guérisseuse, couturière mais aussi psychanalyste ? »

« En voilà un savant mot. »

« Archie a du vous le dire, j'aime lire et la philosophie ne m'est pas inconnue même si certaines notions restent très abstraites pour moi. »

« La connaissance aide à repousser l'obscurité de l'inconnu mais le chemin s'ouvre alors à l'infini devant soi. » déclara Emma avec un sourire.

« Personne ne peut avoir la connaissance absolue, c'est impossible. »

« Mais rien n'empêche d'essayer. » répondit Emma avec un clin d'œil.

« J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je sais n'a aucune valeur comparé à vous …. »

« Ne te sous-estime pas, tu es loin d'être bête et tu apprends vite mais tu es aussi loin d'être sage. »

« Merci de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un gamin à vos yeux … » maugréa t il.

Elle se mit à rire légèrement.

« Tu es jeune, c'est vrai. Et si tu me parlais de tes rêves plutôt hm ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Lance soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Si tu t'en souviens bien sûr. » ajouta t elle.

« Quand on fait souvent le même rêve, il est difficile de ne pas l'oublier … »

« Le même ? depuis combien de temps déjà ? »

« Je, je ne sais pas. Depuis que je me suis réveillé ici je crois et que … ces voix dans ma tête me donnent la migraine. »

« …je vois … »

« Quoi ? »

« Explique-moi ton rêve, je crois avoir ma petite idée. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se remémora avec une douloureuse facilité son cauchemar récurrent. »

« Je suis dans la forêt, il fait nuit et je cours après quelque chose qui vole. Un pokemon je crois. Cette petite créature m'attire je ne sais pas pourquoi et quand je semble enfin la rattraper, que je peux tendre mes doigts pour la toucher, je plonge dans de l'eau. Il fait noir et je m'enfonce de plus en plus mais bizarrement je ne me noie pas et puis des voix commencent à me parler dans ma tête et j'entends des tintements de cloches au loin et ce tintement devient de plus en plus fort et puis il y a une immense créature qui me regarde depuis le fond de l'eau avec des yeux très brillants elle … elle me fige sur place, m'empêche de m'enfuir et sa voix me transperce le crâne. Ses paroles sont toujours les mêmes, dans chacun de mes rêves : « Enfant, tes faux pas méritent châtiment. » Et c'est comme si je me faisais happer par l'abîme en dessous de moi, seulement pour retomber dans cette forêt, d'être entouré de lumière verte et avoir le sentiment de me faire arracher quelque chose de très important …. Comme une partie de moi-même … »

« Oh par tous les Légendaires … mon propre petit, le Gardien te met à rude épreuve et il semble ne pas être le seul à vouloir le faire … » déclara Emma presque sans voix en plaçant une main sur le bras du jeune homme qui tremblait légèrement.

« J'ai vraiment perdu quelque chose … et je crois que … ce sont mes pouvoirs, c'est ça ? » demanda t il d'une voix blanche.

Il regarda Emma dans les yeux, l'air complètement perdue.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que dire.

« Vous, vous le saviez ! Depuis le début vous le saviez !? » S'exclama le Dragon Master avec incrédulité.

« … Je ne pouvais rien dire, il fallait que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même. »

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je n'arrive pas à guérir comme je le fais d'habitude ! C'est vous la responsable ! vous faites tout pour que je reste faible et que je reste auprès de vous ! Avouez le ! »

« Non, je ne suis responsable de rien d'autre que de ta convalescence. »

Il retira vivement son bras et s'écarta d'elle.

« Combien de mensonges vous allez encore me raconter ? »

« Lance … »

_« Elle ne ment pas, elle ne l'a jamais fait. » _déclara le dracolosse à son maître par télépathie.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et commença à se passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il savait que son dragon avait raison car les pokemon dragons eux, ne mentent jamais.

Un silence gênant s'installa sans que personne ne fasse le moindre mouvement quand Lance commença à vouloir se lever. Ses dragons accoururent à ses côtés mais il fit un geste de la main, leur ordonnant de ne pas approcher. Feuille la leveinard marcha vers lui mais il l'ignora et quitta la clairière en boitant faiblement.

Emma la retint.

« Laissez-le, il a besoin d'être seul un moment. »

Les pokemon dragons le regardèrent s'éloigner, hésitant entre l'envie de le suivre et l'envie de respecter l'ordre qui l'avait donné.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lance erra sans but à travers les arbres sans plus aucune notion du temps ni de son environnement d'ailleurs. A bout de force il trébucha sur une racine et resta là, allongé sur le sol immobile quelques pokemon sauvages qui passaient par là s'approchèrent de lui avec précaution, intrigués par cette masse de tissu noir surmontée de cheveux roux qui restait inerte sur le sol humide de la forêt parsemé de feuilles mortes.

Un dardagnan plus téméraire que tous les autres s'approcha un peu plus près et piqua du bout de la lance qui lui servait de bras le flanc gauche du dresseur de dragons qui lâcha un cri de surprise à la soudaine douleur.

Le pokemon insecte recula vivement et retourna auprès des autres pokemon assemblés. Tandis que Lance s'asseyait tant bien que mal pour faire face à ses agresseurs, un insécateur s'approcha à son tour. L'insecte vert voulait l'aider mais le Dragon Master mal interpréta son geste (agiter ses faux devant lui) et mit une main devant son visage pour se protéger tout en reculant contre la grosse racine qui l'avait fait tomber.

L'insécateur retira un peu trop vite ses faux et blessa le jeune homme en entaillant son bras levé.

Les pokemon autour de lui ne comprenaient rien et pourtant n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions mais il commença à paniquer, appelant inconsciemment son dracolosse à l'aide.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Cela faisait bien 3 heures que le jeune homme roux avait disparut dans la forêt et Emma pensait qu'il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin et qu'il allait revenir mais plus le temps passait et plus l'inquiétude la rongeait.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Feuille, Archibald, allons le chercher. Vous autres restez ici et si quelque chose se passe ou bien que votre maître revient, alertez immédiatement Archibald par télépathie d'accord ? »

Les pokemon dragons hochèrent tous la tête et la femme aux cheveux verts accompagnée des deux pokemon s'enfonça rapidement dans la forêt.

Après une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, un insécateur débarqua soudain de derrière un fourré, se disputant vraisemblablement avec un dardagnan. Tous deux se figèrent quand ils aperçurent la petite équipe.

_« Et bien en voilà des façons ! Que vous arrivent-ils mes chers insectes ? »_ demanda Emma dans le langage des pokemon.

_« le faucheur dit qu'il faut arrêter de faire peur à l'homme dragon mais Grand Dard dit que l'homme qui sent comme le dragon n'avait pas à venir sur son territoire ! »_

_« Ou est il ? »___ rugit Archibald, intimidant les deux insectes qui se retournèrent vers lui, sur le point de fuir.

« Archibald, ne leur fait pas peur s'il te plaît »

_« Grand Dard ne veut pas d'ennui, il retourne à sa ruche !_ » déclara le dardagnan avant de voler très vite à travers les arbres.

_« Le faucheur, tu peux nous montrer où est l'homme qui sent le dragon ? » _demanda gentiment Emma.

L'insécateur hocha la tête et les incita à le suivre en voletant lentement au ras du sol.

Après un moment de marche, le dragon orange, naturellement plus grand que Feuille et sa maîtresse, aperçut son maître blottit au creux des racines d'un arbre couverts de mousse et … de pokemon.

En se précipitant vers son maître, le massif dragon fit déguerpir la plupart des pokemon sauvages regroupés autour de là où s'était réfugier son maître.

Emma courut derrière le pokemon dragon et vit à son tour son protégé dans un sale état.

Archie chassa d'un grognement l'insécateur qui tentait d'approcher son maître

_« Faucheur ne voulait pas faire de mal à l'homme dragon mais l'homme dragon a eu peur de Faucheur. »_ tenta d'expliquer le pokemon insecte tandis que le dragon ramassait son maître dont le visage était taché de sang tout comme une de ses manches, déchirée à l'endroit où la faux avait ripé sur la chair.

Archie grogna.

_« C'est toi qui lui a fait du mal ? »_

Le gros dragon était prêt à faire passer un sale quart d'heure au pokemon sauvage quand Emma intervint.

« Archibald arrête, il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Ces pokemon n'ont pour la plupart j'avais vu d'humains, mis à part moi-même bien sûr, et l'aura que dégage Lance malgré son état fragile est plutôt puissante et ça les attire à lui. Rentrons à la chaumière que je prenne soin de lui, il y sera en sécurité. »

Le dracolosse ne décoléra pas mais suivit néanmoins les ordres de la femme aux cheveux verts et quitta l'endroit en volant rapidement, emportant son maître à moitié conscient dans ses pattes.

Emma arriva peu après qu'Archie ait atterrit, suivit de loin par l'insécateur.

Elle fit rallonger le jeune homme roux dans son lit et s'occupa de la récente blessure.

_« Maître Lance ? » _l'appela Valaa par télépathie, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

« Patience, il va revenir à lui, il est juste en état de choc pour le moment. Laissez-le se reposer un peu. » expliqua Emma.

Lance s'endormit quelques instants après sous l'effet de la potion que lui avait fait avaler Emma. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, son dracolosse veillant à ses côtés.

Il dormit toute la journée et ne se réveilla que tard dans la soirée, sentant le souffle chaud d'Archie contre son front. Le dracolosse s'était assoupit près de lui, son corps massif prenant tout l'espace entre le lit le mur, il avait finit par s'affaler sur le lit, manquant d'étouffer son maître par la même occasion.

« Archie, pousse toi … tu prends toute la place. » grommela Lance comme il sortait de sa léthargie.

Le dracolosse bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et roula puis tomba sur le côté avec un bruit sourd. Il se gratta le ventre pour remettre ses écailles en désordre à leur place et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que son maître avait dit quelque chose.

_« Oh je t'ai réveillé, désolé. Tu vas mieux maintenant ? »_

Lance poussa un grognement.

« S'il te plaît Archie, arrête de grogner je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! »

Le dragon orange pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Ne comprenant pas non plus ce que disait son maître il essaya de lui parler par télépathie.

_« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu parles comme les humains ordinaires._ »

Lance se prit la tête à deux mains, se massant le front avec la main de son bras valide.

« T'as essayé la télépathie c'est ça ? »

Paniqué, le dracolosse fit quelques gestes maladroits pour tenter d'expliquer à son maître qu'il allait chercher Emma avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.

« Archie où tu vas ? Archie ! »

Le dragon s'empressa de quitter la chaumière le plus vite possible espérant qu'Emma ne soit dans les parages. En chemin il bouscula Sakor et Valaa qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_«Vous deux, tenez compagnie au maître, il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul !_ » leur demanda le dracolosse en se retournant.

Archie la trouva enfin, elle était en train de soigner quelques pokemon sauvages en compagnie de Feuille et de l'insécateur ….

« Tiens mais qui voilà !Archibald. Si tu es ici c'est que Lance doit s'être réveillé non ? » L'accueillit-elle avec le sourire.

Le pokemon insecte se réfugia rapidement derrière la femme aux cheveux verts, craignant que le dragon s'en prenne à lui mais Archie l'ignora tout simplement.

_« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, maître Lance ne parle plus le langage des dragons ! »_ s'écria le dracolosse presque paniqué.

Le sourire s'effaça instantanément du visage d'Emma, remplacé par un air inquiet. Elle se leva et entra précipitamment dans sa chaumière, talonnée par Feuille et Archie.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans perdre de temps.

Lance était assit sur le bord du lit, les yeux dans le vide, caressant distraitement la tête de sa draco femelle.

Emma s'assit à coté de lui et posa doucement sa main sur son front, coiffant sur le côté ses quelques mèches rebelles, elle concentra ses pouvoirs.

Elle fut soulager de percevoir l'aura des pouvoirs du jeune homme, aussi bien ceux qu'il avait reçu de la part de Viridian que ceux hérités de sa famille.

Elle soupira de soulagement et il se rendit soudain compte de sa présence.

« Vous … Je, je n'ai plus, je ne peux plus ….je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide … »

Elle lui releva le menton et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« tu as encore tous tes pouvoirs gros bêta, tu fais juste un blocage. Un gros blocage post traumatique je dirai mais ce n'est plus dans mes compétences et il va falloir que j'appelle une spécialiste, que tu sois d'accord ou pas. »

« j'ai … toujours mes pouvoirs ? Un blocage ? Appeler une spécialiste ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » bredouilla Lance de plus en plus confus.

« J'enverrai un roucool porter une lettre dès demain matin mais pour le moment il faut que tu manges quelque chose et que tu prennes un peu l'air, dormir c'est bien et c'est normal quand on est malade ou blessé mais dormir trop n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout et puis, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. »

Le jeune homme roux supprima un bâillement.

« Me voir ? »

« Viens. »

Lance la suivit à l'extérieur, un peu hésitant, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, ses pokemon restèrent en retrait. Il resserra plus étroitement son yukata autour de lui, la brise du soir venant s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux.

Il rejoignit Emma aux frondaisons de la clairière qui abritait sa chaumière elle était en compagnie d'un pokemon vert avec de grandes élytres et des faux en guise de pattes avant.

« Un insecateur ... » murmura le Dragon Master en la rejoignant.

« Il s'appelle Faucheur et a apporté un présent pour toi. »

« Un présent ? »

Lance était tentait d'éclaircir ses pensées confuses quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du pokemon insecte, il le reconnut immédiatement.

« Toi ! » s'exclama t il en reculant. « tu m'as blessé ! »

« Lance, du calme. Il est venu te demander pardon et t'apporter un cadeau. »

« Je n'en veux pas ! ni de ses excuses ni de son cadeau ! »

L'insecateur sembla blessé et se réfugia derrière Emma, qui elle, soupira, consternée.

Elle lui attrapa fermement une manche et l'amena vers le pokemon sauvage.

Le pokemon insecte regarda la femme aux cheveux verts avec appréhension tout en jetant de brefs coups d'œil au Dragon Master qu'elle retenait fermement.

« Tu peux lui donner, il ne te fera rien. » assura t elle.

Lance leva ses yeux au ciel en soupirant, exaspéré.

Alors l'insécateur planta ses faux dans l'herbe et baissa la tête en émettant de drôles de bruits amplifiés par les vibrations de ses ailes.

« Il te demande pardon à toi, l'homme dragon qui vient de la forêt. Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal mais savoir pourquoi tu étais effrayé et seul sur le territoire d'une ruche de dardagnan, alors il a voulu t'aider mais tu n'as pas compris. Il s'apprêtait à te défendre contre le dardagnan qui voulait à tout prix te chasser de son territoire. » Expliqua t elle en faisant la traduction simultanée pour Lance.

Lance avait des sentiments mitigés, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce récit.

« Il veut également te donner un cadeau » poursuivit Emma en faisant un signe de tête à l'insécateur qui partit dans les fourrés pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une espèce de paquet entre ses faux emballé dans de grandes feuilles vertes. Il le déposa aux pieds de Lance qui fronça les sourcils.

Alors Archie s'approcha, faisant reculer le pokemon sauvage vers l'arbre le plus proche. Le gros dragon ramassa le petit paquet et le déballa le plus délicatement possible pour en présenter le contenu à son maître.

L'emballage de feuilles contenait plusieurs grosses baies, des noix, des fleurs et des rayons de miel.

« C'est …. » commença le Dragon Master tout en regardant le pokemon insecte qui était sortit un peu de sa cachette derrière le tronc d'un arbre.

Lance n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors que l'insecateur était couvert d'égratignures et de petites coupures sur son « visage » . Le pokemon avait donc bravé seul la ruche de dardagnan pour lui apporté ce présent au péril de sa propre vie.

Le jeune homme roux marcha lentement vers le pokemon insecte tout en demandant d'un signe de la main à son dragon de ne pas le suivre. A la surprise d'Emma, Lance s'assit lentement en tailleur sur le sol et attendit que l'insécateur s'approche, le pokemon sauvage hésita un instant puis vint très lentement près du Dragon Master et s'assit à son tour en face de celui-ci.

Le pokemon insecte le regardait sans pour autant le faire droit dans les yeux dans une forme de respect et de crainte. Alors Lance tendit la main et se pencha pour la poser sur la tête du pokemon vert qui ne broncha pas.

Le dresseur de dragons ferma les yeux et tenta de concentrer ses pouvoirs mais rien ne se passa quelque peu déçu et triste, il releva la tête et s'adressa à sa bienfaitrice.

« Vous pourrez lui dire que je le remercie de m'avoir défendu contre le dardagnan et que j'accepte ses présents avec gratitude. Dites-lui aussi qu'il n'aura plus rien à crainte des pokemon dragon, surtout des miens et de surtout ne plus jamais mettre sa vie en danger pour moi. »

Emma hocha la tête et s'empressa de traduire les paroles du Dragon Master.

« Une dernière chose, soignez le pour moi … s'il vous plaît. »

Il déclara ceci avec tant de tristesse dans sa voix que Emma en eut le cœur serré. Elle s'exécuta mais ne pu retenir ses émotions qu'elle communiqua directement au pokemon sauvage qui versa une larme scintillante.

L'insecte vert les regarda une dernière fois avant de s'envoler et de disparaître hors de la clairière, hors de vue.

Le soir était tombé et l'air ambiant commençait à devenir de plus en plus humide et froid. Emma aida Lance à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chaumière suivit par Archie qui, à l'aide d'une de ses griffes, examinait avec fascination les cadeaux du pokemon insecte.

En les voyant arriver, les deux draco de Lance s'empressèrent de préparer la chaise à bascule en la remplissant de coussins et de couvertures avant d'aller à la rencontre de leur maître frissonnant et de l'amener doucement avec leurs queues pour qu'il s'installe tandis que Amber allumait un feu dans la cheminée et que Emma et les autres pokemon s'occupaient de fermer portes et fenêtres.

A cause de sa taille imposante, Orage la femelle Leviator se sentait un peu exclue car elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la petite chaumière d'Emma ou de venir trop près sous peine de faire trembler le sol ou d'arracher les arbres alentours. Alors Lance avait décidé de la remettre dans sa ball. Emma lui avait remit la sphère noire et jaune ainsi que les maigres affaires qu'elle avait pu sauver : 3 hyper-balls, une ceinture à boucle d'argent et de solides grandes bottes de cuir brun.

Lance se détendit tout en se réchauffant auprès du feu, étirant ses membres courbaturés et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ses cinq pokemon prenant l'essentiel de l'espace de la pièce à vivre (la chaumière de la femme aux cheveux verts étant pourtant loin d'être petite) elle devait slalomer entre diverses queues et pattes pour atteindre sa cuisine ou autres endroits.

La voyant faire, Archie le dracolosse se leva de l'endroit où il s'était assit, alla prendre les deux autres ultra balls de son maître et les posa sur ses genoux.

Archie fit un signe de tête vers Amber et Arkeos qui acquiescèrent silencieusement. Lance lui sourit faiblement et saisit les deux sphères jaune et noire qui absorbèrent dans un rayon rouge le ptérodactyle et la lézarde de feu.

« Ah merci ! On commençait à se sentir à l'étroit ici. Plaisanta Emma en s'asseyant sur une chaise en bois au coin du feu.

« L'inconvénient quand on est Dragon Tamer, c'est de pouvoir trouver un endroit assez grand pour éviter de se faire piétiner par ses propres pokemon. Alors la meilleur des solution reste encore de vivre à l'extérieur. » Expliqua platement Lance.

Emma hocha la tête. « J'imagine qu'élever des magikarp qui ensuite évoluent en gigantesque léviator doit poser quelques problèmes pour sûr. »

« Pas seulement les léviator … » murmura Lance. Il resserra ses vêtements autour de lui et se pelotonna dans la couverture que son dracolosse lui avait mis sur les épaules.

Emma lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Tu es un véritable frileux dis-moi. »

Le Dragon Master lui jeta un regard mauvais mais qui ne dura qu'un bref instant.

« Je déteste avoir froid. » déclara t-il platement.

« Cela ne me surprend guère, après tout , tu tiens plus du dragon que de l'être humain et cela se ressent de plus en plus à mesure que tu grandis. »

Le Dragon Master haussa un sourcil,surpris par ses paroles.

La femme aux cheveux verts se leva soudain de sa chaise et épousseta sa robe : « bon il est temps de préparer le dîner, je crois qu'une bonne soupe de légumes nous fera le plus grand bien. »

Valaa la draco femelle suivit ses mouvements ainsi que son frère jumeau et Feuille la leveinard.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » répliqua quasi automatiquement Lance en croisant ses bras tout en soutenant son côté gauche meurtrit.

Emma soupira. « Têtu jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour éviter son regard. Et avant de se diriger dans la cuisine, Emma regarda intensément le gros dracolosse qui émit un doux cri et se posta près de son maître, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Le dresseur de dragons tourna sa tête vers son tout premier pokemon.

« ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je t'interdis de lui parler par télépathie ! »

Archie avait une mine abattue, les antennes pendantes et les yeux implorants.

Lance prit une grande inspiration,brimant sa soudaine colère.

« Il faut que j'arrête de m'emporter comme ça … » murmura t il pour lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois le dîner prêt, Emma demanda à Archie d'amener son maître dans la cuisine et le fit asseoir à la table.

Lance était récalcitrant mais n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de se battre contre son imposant dragon. Emma lui posa un bol devant lui et le remplit de soupe puis fit la même chose pour elle-même avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

«Mange, ça va être froid. » dit elle en portant sa cuillère en bois à ses lèvres.

Lance l'observa en silence pendant un moment avant que son dracolosse ne décide d'intervenir, de saisir la cuillère en bois posée près de son maître, de la tremper dans le bol de soupe et de la présenter devant la bouche de son maître tout en poussant un petit grognement.

Lance regarda son dragon intensément avant de soupirer d'agacement et de saisir la cuillère de ses propres mains.

«ça va, je sais manger tout seul pas la peine d'insister ! »

Le gros dragon orange eut une sorte de ricanement et fit un clin d'œil à Emma avant de s'éloigner et d'aller s'affaler sur le tapis près de la cheminée, laissant les deux humains seuls.

Le Dragon Master porta très lentement la cuillère à ses lèvres et avala son contenu sous le regard vigilant de sa bienfaitrice.

Il ne dit rien et continua à vider son bol en silence lentement mais Emma savait de par son comportement fébrile qu'il avait très faim.

Une fois qu'il eut entièrement finit, elle lui demanda gentiment.

« Tu en veux encore un peu ? »

Il sembla lutter intérieurement pendant une minute mais finit par lui répondre d'une voix basse presque timide :

« Oui s'il vous plaît. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et remplit son bol avec une grande louche, lui donna un morceau de pain puis se rassit.

Il s'empressa d'engloutir ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Après un moment, sentant le regard de la femme sur lui, il leva les yeux.

« Quoi, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? j'ai une tache sur le nez ? »

Emma posa ses coudes sur la table de bois et mit ses mains jointes sous son menton.

« Non rien, tu fais juste plaisir à voir. Cela me fait plaisir de te voir manger de bon cœur, c'est la preuve que tu commences à aller mieux. » expliqua t elle avec un léger rire.

Lance parut surpris et ne sut quoi répondre dans un premier temps.

« Votre … votre soupe est excellente et … Je vous remercie de vous occuper de moi et de mes pokemon … » déclara t il avec embarras, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Oh mais que de compliments ce soir ! J'en suis flattée ! Merci beaucoup. »

Cette réponse finit d'embraser les joues du jeun homme qui concentra son regard sur le fond de son bol.

Une fois leur dîner terminé et la cuisine rangé, Emma et son protégé s'installèrent devant la cheminée et Lance resta docile tout le temps qu'elle inspecte ses blessures et refasse ses bandages.

Le silence envahit la petite chaumière comme tous les yeux étaient braqués sur les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement dans la cheminée. Archie ronflait aux pieds de son maître tandis que Feuille jouait à un jeu de palets en bois avec la femme aux cheveux verts.

La voix de Lance rompit soudain le silence.

« Apprenez-moi. »

« Hm, plaît t il ? » Répondit Emma distraitement.

« Montrez-moi comment renouer le lien avec la forêt …. Et surtout aidez moi à retrouver mes pouvoirs ... au moins ceux qui me permettent de communiquer avec mes pokemon … s'il vous plaît. »

Emma abandonna definitivement sa partie (qu'elle était sur le point de gagner) se leva et marcha vers lui puis posa une main sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr que je le ferai, je ne vais pas laisser un Enfant de Viridian seul avec son désarroi, surtout quand celui-ci demande mon aide. »

Lance tourna la tête vers elle.

« Enfant de Viridian … cela veut bien dire que je ne suis pas seul, enfin, qu'il y en a d'autre comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous confirmez ? »

Un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Si par là tu entends qu'il existe d'autres êtres humains dotés de pouvoirs permettant de communiquer et de guérir les pokemon, alors oui. Oui bien sûr qu'il y en a d'autres. Et pourquoi donc cette drôle de question maintenant ? »

« Cette étrange légende est donc vraie alors ? Celle parlant d'enfants nés dans cette forêt. Qu'il y aurait environ tous les dix ans la naissance d'un être humain qui se verrait doter de pouvoirs incroyables … »

Emma hocha la tête.

« Oui et non. Pas tout à fait tous les dix ans. En fait le Gardien qui veille sur Viridian est un sacré farceur et est plutôt d'humeur changeante et lunatique alors si le destin lui offre un nouvel ambassadeur, en général il arrive que cette jeune pousse reçoive sa bénédiction. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce Gardien, cette chose ou ce pokemon, s'amuse à distribuer des pouvoirs aux humains nés dans cette forêt par je ne sais quel concours de circonstances, et les laisse vivre leur vie en sachant qu'ils ne seront jamais comme les autres humains et seront dépendants de cet endroit ? »

« C'est à peu près ça oui. « elle fronça les sourcils « Attends une minute, tu as dit dépendant ? Dépendant de la forêt ? Comment ça ?»

« J'en suis la preuve vivante ! Et quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, je ne me sens jamais autant chez moi qu'ici à Viridian. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose qui ne pouvait être comblée qu'ici même, parmi les arbres de cette forêt., les pokemon, l'air … cette aura si indescriptible, attirante et apaisante à la fois ... »

« Curieux en effet . De mémoire tu es le seul à qui cela est arrivé et pour sûr, cela t'as causé pas mal de problème quand tu étais petit … » murmura t elle.

Lance écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Quoi ? Attendez une minute comment est-ce que vous savez ça ? »

Feuille regarda sa maîtresse, inquiète.

« Oh euh …. » commença cette dernière.

« Vous en êtes une aussi c'est ça ? Une Enfant de la forêt ? »

« Oui, non, enfin pas exactement. Mais je peux te dire une chose c'est que je suis très liée à Viridian et que je ne peux pas m'éloigner de trop de la forêt, d'ailleurs mon seul réel contact avec les humains c'est la ville de Viridian City. »

Lance l'observa un moment, songeur.

« Vous êtes tellement étrange … je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment vous faire confiance. Après tout je ne vous connais pas …. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si vous êtes vraiment humaine … Mais en même temps j'ai la curieuse impression de vous avoir toujours connu. »

Emma ne sut quoi répondre, elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire peur en lui disant la vérité maintenant.

« …. »

« C'est peut être mon imagination ou bien alors … »

« Le pouvoir de Viridian qui nous lie les uns aux autres. » termina Emma.

« Oui, peut être … j'en sais rien. » dit il en étouffant un bâillement avec sa main.

« Il commence à être tard, nous ferions mieux de dormir, surtout si demain je débute ton initiation. »

« Initiation ? A quoi ? »

« a l'écoute de ton monde. »

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Le lendemain matin, Emma demanda à un roucool sauvage qu'elle avait soigné il y a quelques temps de porter un message à Blackthorn city, à Johto. Elle lui demanda de remettre la lettre qu'elle avait roulé autour de la patte de l'oiseau à un draco appelé Nyméria.

La femme aux cheveux verts regarda s'envoler le petit pokemon oiseau avec un regard confiant. Elle savait que le destinataire de la lettre mettrait environ une semaine pour la rejoindre, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour commencer à bien préparer son protégé.

Protégé qui dormait encore à poing fermé. Emma lui avait laissé sa propre chambre et dormait à présent sur un matelas dans la pièce à vivre de sa chaumière.

Elle prépara un sac de vivres et se dirigea vers la chambre. Silencieusement elle ouvrit la porte et resta un moment à observer la scène :

Le Dragon Master dormait encore profondément, le visage complètement détendu. Il était entouré de ses deux draco qui avaient posés leur tête sur le lit et de son dracolosse qui dormait à moitié assit, le dos collé au mur près de la tête de lit, écrasant la table de chevet de son corps massif.

Après un long moment, Emma se décida enfin à les réveiller en ouvrant les rideaux pour laisser la lumière du soleil entrer dans la pièce.

« Debout tout le monde, il est l'heure de se réveiller ! » dit elle doucement en chantonnant.

Les draco jumeaux furent les premiers à se lever et à quitter le lit pour aller discuter joyeusement avec Feuille qui les attendait dans l'autre pièce. Archie se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois et bâilla largement tout en se grattant les écailles du ventre, il regarda Emma avec des yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

« Je te laisse le soin de réveiller ton maître, tu lui diras de me rejoindre dehors d'accord ? »

Le gros dragon hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner avant de tourner la tête vers son maître.

Archie s'étira un peu et bougea du mieux qu'il put sans faire trembler toute la maison, pour aller chatouiller le visage de son maître avec ses antennes. Ses griffes étant trop aiguisées, il avait peur de le blesser.

Lance grogna dans son sommeil et tourna sa tête sur le côté, pensant échapper à la sensation de gène que lui procuraient les antennes du dracolosse.

Celui-ci grogna en retour et continua à l'embêter avec ses antennes jusqu'à temps que Lance se réveille complètement.

« Arrête ça, Archie … » dit il en repoussant de la main les antennes du dragon orange.

Satisfait, Archie poussa un grognement tout en aidant son maître à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Emma arrêta de s'occuper d'un papillusion à l'aile froissée quand elle l'aperçut, marchant vers elle.

« Ah enfin ! Je m'apprêtais à aller te réveiller moi-même. »

« Pas la peine, Archie m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je me lève. » répondit il en bâillant de façon similaire à son dracolosse.

« Bien. J'espère que tu es bien motivé. »

« Quel jour et quel mois sommes nous ? » demanda soudain Lance curieusement.

« Nous sommes le 5 octobre et je crois que c'est mardi, Feuille ? »

Le leveinard acquiesça en poussant un doux cri.

Lance écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Le 5 octobre ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? La dernière date dont je me souvienne c'est le 4 juin … »

« Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux longs mois, je m'étonne encore maintenant que tu n'es pas plus de lésion qu'un simple léger traumatisme crânien. »

« Cela va faire cinq mois … » compta t il, l'air stupéfait.

« A peu de chose près oui, c'est bien ça. Bon je me répète mais j'espère que tu es motivé car nous allons grimper! Au programme aujourd'hui : exercices de relaxation et méditation. Bien évidemment je vais refaire tes pansements avant que nous commencions l'ascension du Grand Arbre pour rejoindre le Grand Creux, nous ne serons que quatre, les autres pokemon garderont la chaumière en notre absence.»

« vous aviez tout prévu depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas … »

Emma se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse.

« Ah oui j'oubliais : nous ne déjeunerons qu'une fois arrivée en haut. Aller, en route !»

Le chemin jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre géant fut long et éprouvant pour Lance, mais il ne céda pas et avec l'aide de son fidèle dracolosse qui l'aida à grimper en le portant plus ou moins tout le long du sentier creusé à même le tronc.

Au sommet.

Le bassin d'eau clair luisait toujours d'un éclat vert étrange presque phosphorescent. Emma aida le dresseur de dragons à gravirent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'espace plat au creux de l'immense arbre dont les branches toujours plus hautes semblaient narguer le ciel.

Lance était exténué, assoiffé et affamé. Il s'appuyait avec gratitude contre le flanc de son gros dragon. Les jambes flageolantes, il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

La femme aux cheveux verts s'agenouilla près du bassin et remplit un bol de bois de l'eau luisante, se releva et le tendit au Dragon Master.

« Bois, ça te rafraîchira. »

Lance regarda le contenu du bol en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cette eau ne m'a pas l'air potable. »

« Elle l'est ! et bien plus que ça, bois. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par « bien plus que ça » ? »

« Disons pour faire court qu'elle est magique. »

« Magique ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous me racontez encore, la magie ça n'existe pas ! »

Elle soupira, consternée.

« Ah, ton scepticisme commence à m'agacer sérieusement. Bon, si je te dis qu'en buvant cette eau tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs, hm ? »

« Vraiment ? » répondit il, peu convaincu.

Il saisit le bol et inspecta de nouveau son contenu avant de le boire d'une traite.

« Du moins je l'espère … » poursuivit Emma.

Lance faillit s'étouffer avec la dernière gorgée.

« Quoi ?! »

« Oh, ne fais pas ces yeux là. Je ne t'ai jamais menti et je ne le ferai jamais, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. En revanche je n'ai jamais promis de tout te dire. Tu n'es pas prêt pour cela. »

« Vous allez me balader dans le noir comme bon vous semble c'est ça ? »

« Dans le noir ? Belle image, mais c'est plutôt de tes propres ténèbres dont tu devrais te préoccuper. »

Lance ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il savait très bien ce à quoi elle faisait allusion


End file.
